The Devil Makes Us Sin
by NeverlandAwaitsUs
Summary: Captain Swan AU: He is one of the most dangerous men on American ground. She is a young FBI agent. It was almost a joke that they met through a stupid coincidence before either of them knew the danger the other was. They should have known it was a mistake, but did you ever ask yourself what would happen if the wolf and the lamb fell in love?
1. Chapter 1

_A/N. I know, I know, I have Rotten Heart going on but this idea right here didn't want to get away anymore, so I had to write it. As a warning before you start reading it, it's rated M for a very good reason. Blood, violence, drugs, murder, sex and a lot more will be in almost every chapter. I'll put warnings on top of the chapter if it gets heavy but I won't tell you every time when there's consensual sex or something. I also won't forget Rotten Heart, don't worry. Hope you enjoy it!_

* * *

_Did you ever ask yourself what would happen if the wolf and the lamb would meet?  
The wolf would try to kill the lamb, right?  
He might try but what if they fall in love?  
That's impossible.  
I wouldn't say that._

The rain was pouring down the streets of New York, people running around with bags or papers over their heads: they hadn't expected the rain to be so heavy today.

But far away from all the activity in the streets, away from curious eyes, away from everything was a man fighting for his life in a dark alley, already knowing he wouldn't get out of there. He should have thought about that before. He should have known that betrayal would lead to death but he didn't think about it when he grabbed the money and raced away. Only hours later, they had found him and sentenced him to death.

There was no other verdict when it was about betrayal.

The condemned man was kneeling in the dirt, his whole body shaking and his clothes damp. Around him where three men, their faces obscured by black masks, one with a gun in his hand; all three harbingers of death - his executioners.

"Please, please don't!" His voice was full of despair, tears in his eyes but they didn't care. The armed one raised his weapon to the head of his prey, holding it right in the centre of his temple, the cold steel pressing against the warm skin.

He wanted to cry out; to beg forgiveness. But it was too late. He should have considered the consequences of his actions earlier. He froze and only a heartbeat later a dull sound reverberated around the alley.

The dead body fell to the ground with a soft thud, the trickling blood mixing with the cold rain and the three man looking down on him.

After a few moments, one of them took the mask off, putting it into the pocket of his coat along the gun he had just fired. "We're done here", he said and heard one of the others groan in annoyance.

"Thank you, I would never have noticed that. What now? What are we going to do with him? I really don't wanna have to have him the back of my car or throw him into the next river." He rubbed the back of his head before he pulled his own mask off. None of the men cared about the fact that they just took a life. They never cared. Why should they? It was work.

"Jefferson's right. We should just go", the blonde man with the boyish looks said. Jefferson's laugh echoed in the alley. "See, Felix gets it!" He grinned at the boy while the brown haired man with the gun just sighed but nodded.

"Fine, we go." August was normally the only one who wanted to hide the body somewhere but he knew as much as the other two that no one would find the body before morning. They would be long gone. It was no risk at all, they were good at what they were doing. Nobody expected them to be killers, they were normal people right now and their second personality, their second life came only out at night when most people slept or stopped caring what was happening around them.

The three man walked out of the alley, mixing in with the pedestrians on the street whilst the dark clouds began to pass over and it got brighter. The storm was almost over, the rain becoming lighter.

Jefferson (also called the Mad Hatter or Mad Jeff), was one of the restless kinds of people. He hated work that was under his level, detested more effort than actually needed and he loved killing far too much to be healthy. After loosing his wife and daughter he had fallen apart, almost turning mad with grief until his current employer had picked him up and dragged him out of the dirt to put his talents to better use.

August was more of a thinker, he was the intelligence of the group. He organized everything the three did after getting the orders from their employer. He didn't like messy work, preferring to finish everything up neatly. Indeed he was a perfectionist and more quiet than the other two. He had spent most of his life drinking alcohol and using drugs, his family had kicked him out and he found his new family in the crew of the Jolly Roger, even if he still thought that it was a stupid name.

Felix was one of those foster home kids who ran away because their lives sucked and they dreamed of something more, only to find something worse. He had spent a lot of time on the streets, nursing a grown problems with aggression. One day he had been so desperate to get some money for food he had been about to sell his body to some shady guys, but meeting with their employer saved him and made him the killer he is today.

After dispersing into the passers by, they had regrouped a few blocks away. From their they walked to Granny's diner, a place where they ate often, regular customers giving no hint to their occupations. The owner liked them and particularly their apptetite.

"Hello boys, what can I do for you today? Something hot after such a storm?" Granny asked as soon as they were inside. Felix bowed down to shake his hair slightly, throwing the water drops around just to get a slap from Jefferson. "Stop that! I'm already wet enough!"

Meanwhile, August had walked up Granny who stood at the counter, giving her a warm smile. "The usual."

The old woman nodded and vanished in the kitchen before he turned to the man on his side. His dark hair was messy but not wet at all, he must have missed the rain or drove here. His hands were around a glass of rum and only after he had made sure that Granny was in the kitchen, he turned his face to August.

"The job is done." the brown haired man said, getting a nod as an answer. "Good. Any news from Pan?" August shook his head and sat down on the stool next to him, running his hand through his wet hair before he looked over to the other two man, sat at their usual table.

"Not yet. But there are rumors about the change in the Underground. I'm sure the cops know that already." He swallowed briefly before he leaned closer so that only the other man could hear him. "I don't know what you think, Hook but they might be on our tracks." It was silent for a moment before the other man started to laugh and took another sip from his rum.

"Please. They know shit and it will be like that for a while. All they know is that Rumplestiltskin is gone for good."

August sighed and nodded before he moved off the stool, Hook doing the same. "Are you going to check what Pan is up to?" he asked and got another nod as an answer, watching how the other man pulled his hood up his head, putting some money on the counter for Granny and vanishing out of the diner. August shook his head slightly before he turned to the other two who were still trying to get as dry their sodden clothes and hair.

Pan, actually Peter Pan, was the youngest of the group and the eyes and ears of Hook. He couldn't even really remember why they had picked that nickname for the boy, but it fitted. After nineteen years of pure shit in life, the boy still didn't want to grow up, no matter how much blood he had on his hands. Hook had picked him up round about four years ago, fed him, gave him a bed to sleep and made him part of the family.  
Hook texted Pan while he was on his way to the Rabbit Hole, one of his favourite bars. He needed a drink - maybe a few and then he would find some woman that could make him forget everything about this day. A few minutes later he got a text back and frowned slightly.

_'Aye Captain. Back tomorrow with information. Don't drink too much'_

He huffed and shook his head slightly, the boy knew what he was up to. They were very similar and brothers in a way. Pan was his Beta in his pack of wolves, waiting to rip some sheep apart but he had no idea he would meet the lamb that would change his world forever soon.

* * *

"One more!"

The young woman yelled loudly across the bar and made her two friends flinch a little when everyone looked towards her. But she just raised her glass, waving it at the barkeeper who rolled his eyes and made her another drink, even through she had enough.

"Emma, you should really stop or slow down a little," said the black haired woman who shook her head at her friend's behavior. Mary Margret never liked drinking, at least, not the amount Emma found acceptable and she was already worried for her friend.

"You don't understand. I really need to get laid and for that, I need some alcohol!" Emma growled at her friend and smiled sweetly at the waiter when he brought her another drink. She grabbed the bottle of beer and put it down in front of her, receiving a judging look from Mary Margaret.

"Let her drink and have fun." Ruby interjected, grinning at Emma and getting a judging look from her other friend too. Ruby Lucas was always on Emma's side when it came to one night stands with handsome strangers they never had to see again, while Mary Margret had a husband at home.

Emma Swan for her part was just a single lady, working for the FBI. But today she had a day off - celebrating the close of a case that had stolen her sleep for the last few weeks just as much as it had stolen her sex life and right now, she just needed it. One handsome stranger, a quick fuck in the bathroom or a hotel room -she didn't take men home with her, they could get stupid ideas- without anything that even resembled feelings being involved. She didn't do feelings, she didn't do relationships, but she did do sex. A lot. When she had time.

"It's also quite late," Mary Margaret said again and whined slightly, getting a loud groan as an answer from Emma, who was nipping on her drink.

"Then you can go home and I'll find my stranger to fuck alone." Neither of her friends tried to stop her when she stood and started walking toward the counter.

"You think we can leave her alone?", Mary Margaret asked and looked at Ruby who just nodded.

"She is not as drunk as she seems. She would never get wasted." Both laughed a little and felt a bit guilty when they were about to leave but they knew Emma well enough to realize when she was in one of moods she could not be reasoned with.

Emma, however, was not amused with her new company, a blue haired guy -who the fuck colored their hair blue?- with a stupid grin on his lips who actually told her 'I'll fuck you tonight' and walked around with a bottle of whiskey in his hand, not just a glass, no a whole bottle. She didn't like him and suddenly it didn't matter anymore that she was looking for some guy to have sex with because this wouldn't be her guy.

"So, are you here alone tonight?" the guy asked after he had told her his name but she didn't even bother to remember it. She swallowed and took a sip from her drink, feeling the buzz in her head while she was looking around the room for richer pickings.

"Actually...", she started and almost panicked when the guy moved closer to her. Just then she felt the heat of a body pass behind her, she grabbed the arm of the man and pulled him close, ignoring the confusing on his face. "I'm here with my boyfriend. Sorry." She gave the blue haired guy a sweet smile and chuckled when he huffed at her and walked away.

Emma let out a loud sigh before she turned to the man and smiled apologizing to him, still holding his arm. "I'm so sorry but I was afraid he would never leave me alone." He looked down to his arm where her hand was and she pulled back immediately, a bit surprised when he sat down next to her. She took a moment to look at him, sea blue eyes, dark messy hair, red cheeks caused by alcohol and a stubble. He was perfect.

"Looks like I have a girlfriend for tonight", he said and laughed softly and fuck, he had an accent. Irish, probably. She swallowed and licked her lips before she took a stip from her beer, smiling at him. "Well, I didn't expect to have a boyfriend tonight either." Both laughed a moment before he put his glass down and reached out, holding his hand in front of her.

"Name's Killian." No mentioning of last names. She was starting to like him already and took his hand, shaking it slightly.

"Emma." He smiled back at her and she could see a little spark in his eyes that told her he wouldn't leave her alone tonight and, hell, she didn't want him to.

Emma lifted her bottle to take another sip but pouted when she realized it was empty. Without asking, Killian waved at the bartender and ordered new drinks for both of them. "I hope you like rum." He grinned at her and took the glasses from the man behind the counter, giving her one of them. "Of course!", she said and grinned back at him, taking a sip from the rum, feeling the burn in her throat.

"So, Emma. What are you doing here tonight? Except drinking and looking for a one night boyfriend", he asked and smirked at her, licking his lips slowly and she could swear that her heart stopped for a moment. Damn, he was hot and she was horny.

"Trying to enjoy my day off. I was here with some friends but they just left and now I want to drink and have some fun." Oh yeah, she was going to have fun with him, she didn't even doubt that. "What about you?", she asked him and tilted her head slightly, biting her bottom lip while she watched how he took a sip from his rum like it was water.

"Trying to forget my shitty day." She frowned slightly and shifted closer to him with the urge to ask what had happened but that could be odd - too personal. She was a stranger to him as much as he was a stranger to her and she wanted to keep it like that.

Emma put her hand down on his thigh, moving it up slowly towards his crotch while she looked at him with pure innocence, playing with the rim of her glass. "Care to help me have some fun?" Her voice was low and seductive, she wasn't in the mood for small talk. She liked him, he was handsome as fuck and the way he licked his tongue showed that he had a talented mouth.

A grin settled on his lips and he pushed his tongue against the inside of his cheek, also shifting closer to her before he leaned forward next to her ear. "Care to make me forget?" His voice and his breath on her skin made her shiver, she felt the goosebumps creeping up on her skin and when he pulled back she smirked at him and got up, taking his hand.

He had barely a second to throw some money on the counter before she was dragging him outside. As soon as the cool air of the night was around them and the full moon shining down on them she pushed him up against the wall next to the door and kissed him roughly, grabbing his collar to pull him down to her. He didn't hesitate to kiss her back, biting her bottom.

"Your place or mine?" he asked her when they pulled away and she licked her lips, enjoying the taste of his rum on her lips.

"Yours, I don't take guys home with me. No offense." She shrugged slightly and gasped when he grabbed her by the waist to turn them around, pressing her against the cold brick wall behind her, his hands next to her head.

"Smart girl. My place is sadly too far away. Hotel room?" He raised an eyebrow and smirked down at her, licking his lips before he leaned down a little, next to her ear again. "You seem to like it rough. We could destroy something in that room without that we need to worry." His voice wasn't more than a husky whisper but it was pure sex.

She nodded slightly and pushed against his chest to get a little distance between them. "Where's the next hotel?" He took a moment to think about it before he grinned at her and took a step forward, hauling her up in his arms.

"I know the perfect place." With a wink he took her by the hand and dragged her after him.

* * *

Less than twenty minutes later they burst into the hotel room. She hadn't cared that much that it was one of the most expensive hotels in the city, where rich people and famous people spend their nights and he didn't seem to care about that either. His money, not hers and she would get sex in a luxury suite. It could be worse.

He threw the door shut behind them and her mouth attached his; it was a mix between a sloppy, drunken kiss and pure rough passion. They had a natural sexual chemistry and both clearly needed to relieve some tension after their days.

She moaned against his mouth when her back hit the wall while he was shoving her jacket down on the ground, kicking it out of the way. Killian lifted her up, her hands fisting in his hair and he hissed when she tugged on it roughly, ordering him in the direction of the couch in the living room. It was not a suite, it was more of a little apartment. They fell onto the couch but the moment he was about to make himself comfortable between her legs she pushed him away in a sitting positing to straddle his lap, claiming his mouth again.

She rolled her hips roughly against him and he groaned against her lips before he pulled away. "I hope you know that I'll fuck you until you can't walk if you keep going like that, love." He looked at her, panting while she just smiled at him and rolled her hips again with a grin.

"Good. I want that."

With that, she shoved his leather jacket down his shoulders and lifted his shirt over his shoulders, looking over his abs, the scars that crossed his skin and the delicious chest hair, before running her fingers through the latter, leaving angry red marks on his skin. Her hands then quickly slipped to his pants, fumbling with the bottom before he raised his hips and she shoved it down, letting him sitting there only with his boxershorts.

"You're too dressed, love," he said and chuckled, kissing and biting her neck so hard that it stole her breath. The way he talked, the way he moved, the way he just breathed made her high; for one night he would be her drug, satisfying her for a short period of time until she needed more, maybe from him, maybe from someone else.

He pushed her in a standing position and she took her shirt off while he opened her pants, shoving them down, looking at her body with only her panties and bra on and the way he looked at her made her shiver, like a predator that had just found its prey but at the same time with a hint of wonder - like he had never seen someone as beautiful as she was before.

Hungrily, he grabbed her ass and pulled her forward, denying her desire to straddle him again, while he kissed her stomach slowly, leaving bites all over it and all she could do was grab his hair with both hands, waiting for him to touch her where she was aching for him. "Fuck, Killian! Get on it finally!" She groaned in frustration, she needed his mouth or his cock - or both, she didn't even care, she needed this man right now.

He smirked up at her and took the waistband of her panties in his mouth, dragging them down slowly and teasingly and she could feel how her wetness started to drip down onto her own thighs. A moan left her mouth when he grabbed one of her legs, putting her foot on the couch. She really hadn't expected him to go down on her and if he hadn't been holding her tight like he was, her legs would have surely given in.

"Fuck!", she groaned when his mouth made contact with her center, his lips brushing over her wetness, tongue sliding between her folds up to her clit, sucking on the bundle of nervs so hard that she couldn't breathe.

"You like that, don't you? Having someone between your legs, eating all of you, ravishing you like a pirate would ravish his whore." He chuckled and she could feel his breath against her, nodding at his words because she felt like she couldn't talk.

Without a warning he thrust two fingers inside of her while his mouth remained on her clit, sucking like there was no tomorrow while his fingers looked for the spot inside her and within seconds he had found it and she almost fell forward over him but he held her up. "Right there", she gasped and she could feel herself getting closer but after only a moment he was gone, pushing her feet down the couch and looking at her with a smirk, his eyes dark as the night outside, dark with desire for her. She growled in frustration.

"Hey!" She looked at him almost in shock but before she could say something else he stood up, kissed her again, letting her taste herself on his lips and she forgot what she was complaining about. He walked forward and pushing her backwards until she hit a door, probably the bedroom. Only seconds later they both landed on the bed and he finally settled between her legs, removing her bra so she was totally bare.

"You're a beautiful woman, so beautiful." She felt a blush creeping up on her cheeks and was glad that the light was out, only the moon shining in their room. He kissed her one more time before he stood up, grabbing her waist to pull her towards the edge of the bed, throwing her on her stomach and she liked it, no matter how rough his touch was, he was still kind of gentle with her.

"Lift your ass for me, love." His voice was low next to her ear and she did what he said, feeling his erection through his boxershorts against her ass.

"Could you just get rid of those shorts and get in me?" she pleaded. She almost sounded desperate, but after he had denied her her first orgasm she needed him even more than before.

His hand came down on her ass to slap her and she gasped, whining slightly at the pain that shot through her body and he shoved her up the bed more so she was on all fours. She looked back at him, saw how he got rid of his shorts and his cock sprang free and, fuck, he was huge - and she needed all of it right now.

"Do you want me, love? My cock inside of you? Filling you up until you can't breathe anymore? Hard and fast until you feel like you're going to break?" His voice was low, rough and husky and she hated him and his accent and the way he talked dirty to her because it was exactly what she needed and wanted.

"Hell, yes. Get on it, if you think you can handle me." She laughed, slightly breathless, but her breath got stuck in her throat when he thrust deep inside her without warning, burying himself completely and she let out a cry, fisting her hands in the sheets under her, trying to breathe, he was really huge but he felt so good: stretching her, filling her.

"Move!" she hissed back at him and he laughed when he leaned over her, pressing a kiss to her shoulder before he started to move his hips slowly and teasingly, pulling out of her almost completely just to fill her up again and she couldn't hold back the moans.

He leaned back and grabbed her waist, digging his fingers into her skin and she was sure he would leave bruises there but she didn't care. "Give me all you have" she panted out and he chuckled before he slammed back into her roughly, setting a fast and hard pace and after a few more thrusts the room was filled with moans and grunts, the sound of skin slapping against skin.

"Come for me, Emma. Show me how beautiful you look when you fall apart." God, why couldn't he stop talking? His voice was way too sexy.

His hand came around her body while he kept thrusting roughly into her. He grabbed one of her breasts, massaging it briefly before he slid his hand down her stomach to her center, rubbing her clit and that was it for her.

She fell apart with a scream and a moan of his name, not able to hold herself up with her hands anymore so she put her face down into the pillow while he kept his movement up until she felt how his hot seed was filling her, not really caring about the fact they hadn't used a condom, she was on the pill.

Breathing heavily, he stayed in her for a few minutes before he pulled his softening member out and she rolled on her back, taking a deep breath, sinking in the smell of sex and sweat in the room around them, before she turned her head to watch him fall onto the mattress beside her. He was panting as much as she was.

"That was..." she began, not quite sure how to finish the sentence while her body tried to soak in as much oxygen as possible.

"Amazing? Godlike?" he teased, turning onto his side so he could watch her with a smug grin on his lips.

She groaned and turned also to face him, slapping him slightly against the chest. "It was good." She stuck her tongue out and he rolled his eyes, leaning forward to kiss her and she kissed him back, moving her hand to the back of his head, playing with the soft hair there. "I hope you know this wasn't the only round", she whispered against his lips.

"I would despair if it was" he answered, adding in a devastating smile before kissing her again.

* * *

Emma woke up completely sated. She could feel the pain in her bones and muscles. He hadn't been lying about not being be able to walk today but she had to because it was a weekday and she had to get to work.

Groaning at the light that was shining into the room, her first thought was to get out before he woke up and wanted her number or breakfast in bed.

She yawned as she remembered the other rounds of sex they had, flexing her hips against the sheets below her as the memory of how he felt lit a smile on her face. After a moment or two, she opened her eyes and sat up, only to see he wasn't next to her anymore. For a moment she frowned and thought that perhaps he went to shower but she couldn't hear the water falling in the bathroom.

Slowly she got out of bed and stretched herself, taking the blanket to wrap it around her body while she walked into the living room to gather her clothes. When she was about to put her panties on she looked down and could see the bruises his fingers had left. She touched one and flinched slightly, it hurt but she couldn't find herself to care. There was no regret, he had been exactly what she needed.

After she got dressed ,she walked into the kitchen to see a glass of water, a few pills and a note. She frowned again and reached for the note, reading it before she started to grit her teeth.

_'Hope you don't mind I already left, I have work to do. But you looked so sweet when you mumbled my name in your sleep while laying across the bed naked, that I didn't want to wake you. Take a pill, it'll help with your headache. Hopefully you can walk home alone (although I doubt it). K.'_

She groaned loudly in annoyance and put the note back, taking the pills and drinking them down with the water. Hopefully it would help because her headache was being an ass to her this morning.

For a moment she wanted to kick herself for not asking for his number. She would have fucked him for a second time for sure, but now he was gone and she was done with him.

The low buzz in her pocket made her groan again and she pulled out her phone, seeing that it was Ruby. Of course it was Ruby.

"What's up?" she answered and waited for her friend to explain why she was calling so early. What she heard made her swallow and she looked at the clock almost in panic. Shit. It wasn't as early as she thought. It was shortly after 10am, not even a hour and she had to be at the office.

"Ruby, pick me up at the Rabbit Hole, explanations later." She was about to hang on and jump into the shower here when Ruby said something else and Emma's face went white.

"What do you mean with the CIA is there?!"

* * *

_A/N: Well, that was the first chapter and I hope you liked it! What do you say, is it worth to be continued?~_


	2. Chapter 2

She could swear that she had never showered that fast than she had before she left the hotel. Normally, she would have checked if he used his real name to sign in at the reception but with the short time she had left until she had to be in the office and with the CIA in this house she had totally forgotten it.

In the moment she stopped in front of the Rabbit Hole, she could see Ruby's red car parking in front of her and only a second later, Emma had jumped in and Ruby started the car, driving faster than allowed down the street to reach the office in time.

"So, how was he?", Ruby asked with a smirk on her lips and Emma raised an eyebrow, turning her head toward her friend. "Don't play dumb, Emma. I can see in your eyes you had sex."

The blonde laughed and groaned at the same time, shaking her head before she looked back to the road, shrugging with her shoulders, "He was okay. No need to talk about him."

She knew very well that 'okay' was an understatement; he had been perfect but it was a one time thing and she would probably never see him again. The need for sex was out of her system for a while, she would go relaxed into work now and the perfect stranger she had met last night would be out of her mind in a couple of hours or days. No need to talk about him, especially not with Ruby because that girl always wanted too many details and hell, she wouldn't get them today.

"Any idea why the CIA is there?", Emma asked to change the topic while she was looking down at her phone, seeing three missed calls from Graham. She was happy he was a nice boss, otherwise he would have killed her for not answering the phone. Normally she would call him back but they would be at the office in round about ten minutes anyway.

"David told me it's about the Underground, the drug scene, especially everything around Hook." Emma flinched slightly at the name of apparently the most dangerous man on American ground. Hook -or Captain Hook- was a ruthless underground boss of his crew, named the Jolly Roger. A stupid name in her opinion. She didn't know much about this man, only that he was involved in dealing drugs, maybe other things, and that he was dangerous.

"Sounds like a real job, finally", Emma joked, but if they really had to work on a case that would include drugs or anything else where Hook had his hands in, she knew it would be anything but funny - maybe even their biggest case in their career so far. She heard the laugh of Ruby before they drove into the parking lot of the office.

Both of them hurried, almost running through the halls, waiting impatiently in the elevator until they burst into the office of their boss where their friends and colleagues were already settled around a large, round desk with a small board at one end of the room and a black haired woman stood beside it, who was clearly judging them for being late.

"Sorry." Both women nodded towards Graham who just shook his head with a small smile before they sat down and watched the woman in front who looked like she had prepared something.

"Do we finally have everyone we need, Mr. Humbert?" He nodded towards her and she let out a sigh before clearing her throat.

"My name is Regina Mills and, like some of you know, I'm from the CIA. I'm here today because of the change in The Underground. But before I'm allowed to share details I have to ask you if you're ready to work on one of the biggest cases in American drug dealing history. You won't be able to separate work and private life anymore, you will have to work more than before but you might be a part of catching the most dangerous man walking around out there right now. There's no way out of this job."

Emma swallowed while the woman spoke and bit her bottom lip. So it was really about Hook and they would actually get the opportunity to work on such a big case. Just thinking about catching him made her shiver; it would be one of the biggest things in police history and they would be heroes... She was already used to working a lot and she never had a real private life, no family, a few friends and a lot of one night stands, nothing else.

It was silent in the room, everyone except Graham seemed to be a little gobsmacked about what Mrs. Mills had said. She looked over to David and saw the slightly worried look on his face, he had Mary Margret at home and they were happily married, she could understand his worries. Robin instead didn't seem to be worried and was almost drooling into his coffee while he was looking at the pretty woman making the presentation. Emma doubted he had understood what she had said at all. Beside her, Ruby was grinding her teeth slightly, slowly nodding, more to herself than to any of the others.

"If you're not ready to work on this case, please leave the room now," Regina said and waited for a couple of minutes until it was silent again, but apparently no one was about to leave. She smiled at the small group and nodded. It would be a big mistake to say no to this job, Emma knew that. And she had nothing to lose.

"I'm sure you all heard of Captain Hook and his crew of the Jolly Roger and yes, I'm not talking about Peter Pan, but about the group of dealers and killers." Yeah no shit, it was clear they weren't talking about a movie where everything was fiction. The things Hook and his crew did were real and people got hurt or were found dead. He needed to be stopped and he needed to pay for his crimes.

"I'm here today mostly because of the change in the Underground. Mr. Gold, also named Rumplestiltskin because he can make everything to Gold, went missing a couple of days ago. He vanished and no one knows where he is but the rumours say that Hook killed him, we're still looking for the body. With him out of the picture, the Jolly Roger crew are now the dominant drug dealing operation in the continental United States."

Emma raised an eyebrow and tilted her head, nipping on the coffee she got on the way up here. Life was a game for a man like him, a man who could have everything he wanted because he just took it. He was a pirate on land, a wolf in a group of sheep and he probably knew that as good as everyone else in this room.

"He showed his face for the first time but he also knows that we have no evidence against him." The blonde swallowed hard when she heard those words. Why would he show his face? That was dumb, especially because no one else knew how he looked like before.

"So he's running around and smiling at cameras?" Emma asked with a sarcastic tone in her voice and heard how Ruby giggled next to her, but both became silent when they saw the look on Regina's face who shook her head slightly.

"No, not directly. But we have an insider. That man is actually working for him but was a little fish before. Now he's worked himself up in the food chain of the crew and Hook showed him his face. He came to us to help the state and the people." The look on Regina's face was neutral and Emma hated it that she couldn't read anything in it. An insider? Helping the state? Sounded really dumb in her head but whatever. That guy probably wanted to play hero.

Regina took a picture from the desk and pinned it on the board while Emma was taking another sip from her coffee. Mistake. Only a second later she spilled it on the table and got weird looks from everyone. She blushed and took a tissue to get rid of the spilled coffee faster than needed before she stared back at the wall, the light red on her cheeks was replaced with a white color, almost as white as the wall behind her.

"This is Captain Hook, currently the most dangerous man on American soil and our target," Regina said and looked around the room, stopping when she saw Emma's face. "Are you okay?" Emma nodded and bit her bottom lip, clenching the fist under the table to earn some control. Dark hair, blue eyes, a small smirk on his lips. Even if it was just a picture from a security camera on a building she could clearly see it.

The perfect stranger from last night was Hook.

She had fucked the most dangerous man in America and had enjoyed it. Oh god, she would go to hell or worse.

"He's hot." Emma looked over to Ruby who made that comment with a slightly desperate expression. Yes, he was hot and she had fucked him. But the worst thing was that it was her job to tell all the others here now. She had had contact with the target, she couldn't keep that a secret. But how did you tell your colleagues that you had sex with someone like him?

She wished she could just crawl under the table and hide. But before she could say something or even think, Regina began to talk again. "He's handsome and charming but also dangerous and even through he has his killers, he isn't afraid to get dirt on his hands. But his strength is talking and convincing, he has no troubles to win people over."

Emma didn't doubt this for a second, his look had been convincing enough for her to fuck him in many ways. And even through she knew who he was now, she couldn't feel any regret. She actually couldn't even believe it was the same man. The man she met last night, Killian was so gentle and different from all the other one night stands she had. But Hook was a ruthless killer who wasn't afraid to spill blood. She wished she could believe herself when she thought about him having a twin but the possibility was lower than being bitten by a shark.

Regina pinned another picture to the board, showing the face of a young red head but she was defaced, long cuts from her mouth going up until her ears, making it seem like she was smiling. Her stomach dropped a little and everyone was waiting for the woman to explain the picture.

"This girl was one of his many girlfriends, we found her dead yesterday. Apparently he got rid of her with the message to smile for him. That's where you come in. We know that he is looking for a new woman to satisfy his needs but he's picky. We got a list from the insider of the women who went in and out of his place, every girl had something special on them. He doesn't take random girls."

Emma swallowed again and run her hand over her face. Special girls? She wasn't special at all and yet, he had slept with her. But it was a one night stand, so maybe he was only picky with his girlfriends? Hopefully.

"The red hair, right?" David asked and tilted his head, getting a nod from Regina.

"The red hair and the freckles, we think. But he never takes something twice. Red hair and freckles are out for now, as much as the rest on the list. You'll get it later."

This was getting messier every second and she felt sick in her stomach, thinking about the fact that she had slept with the man who had done this to a woman. Her eyes were still looking at the woman in the picture, her eyes were closed but she still felt like she would stare back at her because of that 'smile' he had given her. He was a sick man.

"You want us to approach him?" Ruby asked while Emma nipped on her coffee again, trying to ignore the fact that she had approached him last night very closely. Another nod from Regina confirmed it. Emma groaned slightly and shook her head with a shrug.

"There's nothing special about me at least." Another sip from her coffee before Ruby nudged her in the side with her elbow.

"You're beautiful and special in every way, so shut up!" Emma shook her head slightly with a small smirk before she looked back to Regina.

"It's not about what you think it's special. It's him. He decides who's special for him or not. It could be the ugliest woman on the planet or the most beautiful." Wonderful, so apparently they had no clue except that list from the shady insider. This would be the hell of a case and no, she still wasn't ready to share the little information she had.

Thinking about that, she started to wonder if Killian was his real name or just another fake name. She thought that it was actually a very fitting name for him, at least for the man who was pleasing her, not for the one who was out killing people and dealing with more drugs than she would ever know.

"What exactly is he involved in?" Robin asked, finally saying a word after he had drooled into his cup for minutes.

For the first time Regina smiled slightly at him before her face hardened again. "Most of all drugs. Probably every kind. We already locked up many airports, put up more security at the borders, we control every port where his drugs might come in but nothing. We don't know how he's doing it. There are also rumours about human trafficking but we can't say for sure that he's involved with that."

Emma had known about the drugs but human trafficking was new. Would he really deal with young girls from poor countries to sell them? She still couldn't believe all of this and she saw the looks Ruby gave her. Normally Emma was the one who asked questions all the time but now she was quiet, nipping on her coffee from time to time after spilling a big part of it.

"He also has three men who are very close to him and who kill for him. They're his executioners and whenever someone needs to die, they'll do it. We have no faces, no names, no evidence. Their work is clean, they don't make it messy, they don't make mistakes. They hunt down people who betrayed him, they hunt down people who raise their voice against him or who are simply in the way. One word from Hook and the three are one you, so be careful." Emma could see in the eyes of the woman that she wasn't joking at all. She had heard about these three men who were killing for that bastard but it was a mystery to her how no one had ever seen them or they didn't leave a hint of their identities.

"Any more questions or can I count all of you in? We will talk about tasks in a couple of minutes after a short break." It was quiet in the room and Regina nodded, took her folders and looked around in the group. "I'm glad we will be working together. I was told you're the best." With these words she left the room and as soon as she was gone, Emma sighed heavily, sinking back into her chair.

Graham stood up, nodded at his friends and colleagues before he left the room, some others following him. Robin also jumped up from his chair and left the room without a word, probably running after Regina after the looks he had given her. David got up and walked towards the other end of the room, probably calling Mary Margret to tell her about the new job and the consequences, while Ruby turned towards her and Emma groaned slightly, putting the coffee cup down on the table.

"Looks like it's you or me," Ruby said and smiled slightly. Emma sighed again and nodded. One of them would have to approach him and it would be a really bad plan for her to be the one since they had already met. But she was also afraid that Ruby wouldn't be enough for him or that something was happening to her.

When Emma didn't answer, Ruby tilted her head and raised an eyebrow. "Are you okay?"

Emma just nodded again and smiled, a smile that didn't reach her eyes. „I'm fine, just tired from last night."

Ruby chuckled and leaned a little closer to make sure no one would be able to hear them. "From him being 'okay'? It seems that he wore you out."

Emma groaned loudly and pushed her friend away a little, grabbing the empty coffee cup and getting up. "I'll get another cup while we wait for more details about the job." Ruby was about to say something but Emma was already out of the door, taking a deep breath as soon as she was safe from her best friend and the questions about the perfect stranger who turned out to be a killer and drug dealer. The hands that had touched her body were stained with blood. The mouth that had whispered sweet words into her ear had given orders to kill. She had no idea how to deal with that.

She shook her head slightly while she stood in the elevator, she needed to get out of here for a moment to take a deep breath, to sort her thoughts but she had no idea it would get worse in a few.

* * *

When Emma returned to the little meeting room with a new cup of coffee and some fresh air in her lungs, she sat back down to find a list in front of her. Around fifty names of women were on them, all with physical appearance like blonde hair or freckles next to their name. She scanned the text for a moment and swallowed before the door flew open and Regina came back in.

"I see, you all got the memo. We have also just gotten some brand new information about the whereabouts of Hook from our insider." A brief whispering went through the little group of people and Regina sat down at the desk, clearing her throat to get the attention back.

"Hook, and probably some of his men, will be at the Liberty Art Gala. It would be too risky to send all of you in, so only Miss Lucas and Miss Swan will go, try and figure out if one of you can catch his attention. The other one will wait outside in the car. No bugs, you girls will be all on your own. We've already gotten you fake identities in case he orders information about one or both of you."

Emma's jaw dropped, she had expected that they would have to make a fast move but so fast? She wasn't ready to face him and especially not with Ruby around! But she knew that backtalk wouldn't work, she had agreed to the job and now she would do it. It was her chance to show everyone what she was capable off. In her training some had laughed about her, had given her a hard time and this job right here was the chance to make it better.

"How are we getting the girls on the guest list?" Graham asked and looked over to Emma, giving her an encouraging smile before his gaze went back to Regina. She just chuckled slightly before she got up from her chair.

"We were able to put Miss Lucas on the list, her fake identity will work in an art gallery so it wasn't that hard. Miss Swan, who will start to work as a secretary for the Reese company, will go there as the escort of our insider. I already ordered him here."

"Oh just wait for it, Em. You'll get a handsome guy to go out with," Ruby joked and Emma smirked slightly but Miss Mills didn't seem to approve of joking right now, so both women stopped and watched how she went to the door, opening it to look out into the main office. Some people were working at their desks, some were on a break but one man stood out in the room, not wearing a suit but street clothes.

"Yes, come in," Regina mumbled and Emma raised an eyebrow, waiting for the insider to come in. The woman stepped aside, to let the man come pass and if she had had hold her coffee right in her hand at that moment, she would have spilled it again. She knew that man far too well and she could also hear Ruby growling next to her.

"Let me introduce you to our insider: Neal Cassidy."

* * *

_A/N: Here you go, finally the second chapter! It took some time but it's finally done and full of informations but I hope you enjoyed it! Thanks for reading this story!~_


	3. Chapter 3

No.

No, no, no, no!

She would not work with him! She hadn't seen him in five years and it was totally okay. He couldn't just come into the office, looking at her with his big brown eyes and act like nothing had happened. That stupid shy smirk on his face when he saw her wasn't okay and she got the urge to spill the coffee right over his head, push him in the chest and get out of here; the air got already thin.

"Em?", Neal said and smiled slightly while she narrowed his eyes. She took a deep breath and shook her head, crossing the arms over her chest while sitting in her chair.

"I'm not working with him!" she growled in his direction before she looked at Graham, then Regina, but the woman from the CIA just raised an eyebrow and shook her head. "You agreed to the job. You will go with Mr. Cassidy, I'm sure no matter what kind of past you have it won't hurt to spend one evening together."

Emma ran her hand over her face and huffed, about to explode inside but trying to keep her temper in check. That bastard had cheated on her for months with many different girls, had lied to her about it and she had been so naive to trust him about it. Even when she had caught him the first time with someone else she had forgiven him because she was young and she needed him, he had been the only kind of a family she ever had to that time.

One day he had tried to set her up to get rid of her because he was a damn coward and she had almost agreed to take his crimes but when she heard what he had been involved with, she had refused. Drugs, theft and more shit of that kind. She had never known before and he had wanted to use her so he could go around and fuck more women like he wanted. When she had refused he had become abusive but yet, she still stayed with him, listening to his sweet promises of getting better for her, stopping being a criminal for her. Only when she caught him a second time with another woman did she break up with him: didn't answer his calls, didn't open the door for him.

He had been in town for a while after that, she had seen him around with many different girls until he met his fiancee, Tamara, and moved away with her. Emma had been so glad that she hadn't seen him in so long, but here he was, still that shady little shit who made money with all that crap. He had been the reason why she had wanted to join the FBI, to catch people like him and put them behind bars like he wanted to do with her.

"The art gala will be tonight, 8pm. I expect to see you all here at 6, in case there are questions or anything. Until then, have a nice day." With these words Regina was out of the room again, closely followed by Robin - who looked more like a lovesick puppy than a man working for the FBI. Neal leaned against the wall, looking at the group of people slightly awkwardly. Only Ruby knew what he did to her, but also David knew quite well that he was Emma's ex, only Graham was clueless about what had happened.

"So, you're the insider, eh? Betraying people again? At least something you're good at," Ruby huffed, leaning back in her chair to cross her legs while Emma nipped on her coffee with a small smile. She had to try and get used to the thought that she would be playing escort for him tonight.

"How are you involved with Hook?" David asked as he stood behind Emma, his hands on the back of her chair, being protective over the girl who was like a sister to him. It made her smile, he always wanted to take care of her since their career training where they had met first. He had been one of the few people who had been nice to her and she was grateful that they had met each other; he was a great friend and his wife was one of her best friends, always caring about her.

Neal ran his hand over his jaw and Emma tilted her head slightly, interested in his answer. "Well, first I was just his messenger but I worked myself up in the line until I was allowed in drug deals." He shrugged like it was no big thing and she was tempted to ask him why he would betray Hook, knowing how dangerous it would be, but Ruby beat her to it.

"And you decided to betray him because...?"

Emma bit her bottom lip and smirked slightly, she wasn't keen on talking to Neal so she was glad that her friends asked him the questions she was thinking of. Another shrug from the man, who felt clearly uncomfortable in the room. "I realized it wasn't the right thing to do. I know that you can catch him with my help."

"Oh yeah, go and play the hero, Neal," Emma huffed without thinking, clenching her hand into a fist and for the first time she looked him right in the eyes she had loved so long ago.

He let out a heavy sigh and looked down for a moment. "May I talk to you for a moment? Alone?" he asked, but she just shook her head, getting up from her chair.

"I need to get ready for tonight. You coming, Ruby?"

The brown haired woman jumped up from her chair and opened the door, placing herself in the middle of Neal and Emma while they were walking out. "See you later, guys", Emma said and nodded towards David and Graham, getting a nod and a smile back before they were out of the door.

"Emma, wait!"

They ignored Neal; he wasn't allowed to run around in the office of the FBI alone, besides that, she was quite sure that David would keep an eye on him.

As soon as they were in the car, Emma let out a loud groan. "Are you okay?", her friend asked but she just nodded.

"Yeah I'm just angry. I haven't seen him for five years and now he comes back into my life, just like that." She looked out of the window to her right, watching the people passing by the car in the daily traffic of New York's streets.

"It's just for one evening. I'll be around, in case he tries anything." Ruby sounded clearly worried but Emma didn't even worry about Neal, she could handle that scumbag, she would kick him in the balls again, wouldn't be the first time. She was more worried about Killian -Hook- and what would happen if he saw her again and together with Neal. Would he say something about the night they had spent together? Would he say something to Neal? Would Ruby notice that they knew each other?

Oh god. Ruby would totally notice, she was an expert in these situations. Emma chewed on her bottom lip; should she tell her best friend and roommate that the okay-guy from last night was Hook and that he had been amazing? Gods no, she couldn't do that. On the one hand, she could get Ruby out of danger if Hook chooses her again but on the other hand she couldn't know for sure if he wouldn't be more interested in Ruby.

Emma groaned once again and leaned her head against the dashboard in front of her when the car stopped at a red light. She was so screwed, no matter what would happen tonight. Her secret would come out, she could feel it in her bones. But telling Ruby now? What would she even say? 'Hey Ruby, I slept with Hook and he was great, so let me take the job and get yourself safe.' Yeah, how about no?

She decided to keep the secret a little longer, at least until the gala was over. Her telling it could affect the way Ruby would work and stuff, she didn't want to. She was also kind of afraid to meet him again, knowing who he was made everything messier than she expected his one night stand to be and who knew where this night would end if he laid his eyes on her again because she knew that resisting him was close to impossible.

* * *

"I look like a fucking barbie," Emma grumbled when she looked at herself in the mirror. Ruby had taken an hour to apply her make up and to tease her hair into shape, before pulling a crimson coloured dress from her wardrobe and telling her to get dressed.

She knew looked good, yes, but she was also wondering if it might be too much. No one knew it Hook would like an overdressed woman. Maybe he liked women who were discreetly dressed?

"No, you look perfect and he will like you." Emma sighed at the words and shook her head slightly before she began to pull out the pins which held her up-do in place and then shook her head a little to make her hair fall down her back. Running her hand through it once more she smiled at the reflection in the mirror. Much better.

"Emma! What are you doing?!" Ruby cried. She was about to fumble in her hair again but Emma slapped her hand away gently and shook her head. "He wants a special woman. If I run around like a barbie, I'm not special." Her friend stopped and thought about her words for a moment before she nodded.

Emma took a moment to look at her friends outfit, a short, dark blue dress, hair pinned up a little. Maybe Hook would fall for it, maybe not, she had no clue. She wasn't even sure anymore if that man she had met last night was really Hook because he had been so different and now she did not actually know what to think about all this anymore. Maybe she should forget about Killian; it was just a one night stand. If he turned out to be the ruthless drug dealer, then he would only be Hook, not the man she shared a night with. She had to make a difference.

"Are we ready?" Ruby asked and Emma looked once more into the mirror before she nodded slightly. "I'm not looking forward to spending time with Neal." She bit her bottom lip while they walked downstairs, she didn't want to see him or talk to him or be touched by him. He had become a part of her life that she wanted to forget forever, but that didn't seem to happening.

"I can understand that but you're a strong and independent woman, you can handle him!" Emma laughed softly and smiled at her friend while she grabbed her purse and put her keys inside. They left their house they shared as roommates and went to get into Ruby's car. Twenty minutes until it was time for the brief meeting at the office and where she would meet Neal. Her stomach twisted slightly at the thought.

_"Emma, listen. It's not what you think!"_

_The male voice followed her. She was about to run out of the little apartment, tears running over her cheeks. But he was faster, grabbing her arm._

_"Let go of me, Neal!" she hissed at him, trying to kick but he only grabbed her tighter so that she was grimacing in pain._

_"No, I want to talk to you! She meant nothing to me, I only love you!" He was begging but she couldn't care less, she just shook her head over and over again, she couldn't stop crying. It hurt; it hurt so much._

_"She's up there in your bed, naked! I would never have found out if I hand't have came home early! It's just like the last time but this time I won't forgive you!" She yelled at him while they stood on the stairs in the hallway, their neighbors probably able to hear them but it wasn't news that they were fighting._

_"Just let me go! Be happy with whoever, but not with me. We are done!"_

Emma sighed when the memories flashed in front of her inner eye, grateful that Ruby was quiet on the drive to the office. She took a deep breath, yes, she was done with him and she wouldn't let him back into her life. He had hurt her deeply, abandoned her, just like everyone else, at a time where she only had him. He had been her everything and then he had screwed it up.

"He doesn't deserve you," Ruby whispered slightly like she could read the thoughts of her best friend and Emma smiled slightly.

"I know. It's just for one night. I can handle it." She ran her hand through her hair again and could already see the office.

For the last minutes of their drive and on the way up to the office both women were quiet tense and didn't talk much. The thought of facing one of the most dangerous criminals in their generation was sitting heavily in their bones and the closer they got, the more they actually thought about it. This morning it was nothing, it wasn't quite real for them, but now it was more real than they wished it would be.

They got into the department and earned some playful whistles from their colleagues. A brief laugh escaped them before they entered the closed up office of Graham where the other ones were already waiting. "Are we always late?" Emma whispered but Ruby just shook her head. "They're just really early."

They sat down and Emma knew that Neal was looking at her while he was sent out, but she wouldn't pay him any more attention than she had to. She looked around the room, saw Graham, David, Robin, Eric and Regina sitting around the round table. A little group of specialists, trying to get the crew of the Jolly Roger behind bars: especially Hook.

"Today, the mission starts. From now on we're called Unit 507, don't ask me why, I don't make the rules." Regina started and looked down on her notes she had. Emma was about to ask why because she always did but Graham just shook his head and she let out a small groan.

Graham cleared his throat to raise his voice. "We already said that Ruby and Emma will go inside, together with Cassidy. David and Robin will wait in a van outside the building in case something happens. Eric will stay here and do the computer stuff, looking through security cameras, while I will try to get as much informations about names you might hear during the evening."

"What if Hook approaches one of the girls?" David asked, obviously worried about his two friends who were about to play bait for a murderer. Graham wanted to answer but Regina took the word.

"In that case, they play along. If he wants to take them somewhere, they will go with him and the van will follow them with some distance. If he wants to spend the night with one of them, they will do that."

Emma swallowed hard and gritted her teeth. Did that woman really wanted them to sleep with him? She chewed on her bottom lip before Regina started to talk again. "We will only interfere if you are in real danger. We can't afford to blow our cover. This job could take weeks or months even, I can't say for sure. But no matter what happens, we can't afford to make mistakes if we want him."

The thought of spending months with him, pretending to be his girlfriend was a really strange one. On the one side, he was great in bed and charming too, on the other hand she could end up dead - even if she could keep her cover up - simply because he got bored of her. Not quite the pleasant thought, but it was her job and she would do the best she could.

"No bugs tho. His men might check everyone at the entrance and they have their ways to find out if you have anything on you. So we won't be able to hear or watch you, as soon as you're inside, you're on your own girls," Graham said with worry in his voice, he had already known both of them for quite some time and had no desire to lose them in the line of duty.

"Any other questions?" Regina asked and looked at the little group who were drowning in their thoughts so she sighed softly but nodded. "Good luck you all. You will need it." With these words she grabbed her things and left her room. Emma wondered what she would be doing during the mission, but she held her tongue. That woman could do whatever she wanted to; Emma didn't like her much and was glad she wasn't around for the mission. No, it would just be her and Ruby...and Neal, but he didn't count.

Emma leaned back in her chair and took a deep breath, it was time to leave the office and prepare the van before they would go to the gala. She ran a hand over her face and took a deep breath. She could do it. She could face him.

* * *

Ruby was already inside when she and Neal came around the corner. David and Robin were two streets away, watching through a hacked security camera, the entrance of the building. She was alone with Neal and she hated it.

When he held his arm out, she raised an eyebrow at him and wrinkled her nose while he just sighed. "I know you don't want to talk to me. But you should at least look as you would like me or your cover blows up." She growled slightly and put her arm around his, a feeling of disgust running through her body at the touch.

"You better keep your mouth shut, there's a reason why I broke off contact and I really have no desire to talk to you, especially not when I'm doing my job." She hissed at him and put a fake smile on when they nodded towards the security at the entrance. Neal gave them the guest cards they had before they walked inside the elevator.

As soon as they were inside Emma let go of his arm and moved into the other corner of the small elevator. "In case you ever wanna talk, you-" Neal started but she shook her head.

"I don't. Never again. I'm done with you, I don't need you anymore and I don't want you back in my life." She could see how he clenched his hand into a fist and for a moment she believed he would hurt her again, like so many times before, but he didn't, the elevator door was already opening and she put her arm around his again, feeling how much he had tensed up.

They passed by the reception with the sign over it that told them they were right. The Liberty Art Gala. An event for the rich and beautiful people of the town, buying overpriced, ugly paintings, drinking champagne and talking to make new contacts. All corrupt too, probably. Emma was able to get a quick glimpse of Ruby talking to a stranger before they paused in the middle of the event.

"I'll get us drinks," Neal said, and let finally go of her arm so Emma was alone in the big room full of paintings. There were a few couches in the middle and large, wide windows where you could see the lights of New York at night. She walked towards them and smiled slightly: she could even see the Time Square from here.

"I really didn't expect you to be at such an event, love. Even through I like the thought that you came looking for me because you couldn't forget last night."

A shiver ran down her spine when she heard the deep voice that was thick with an irish accent. She swallowed and closed her eyes for a moment before she turned around to look at him. Sea blue eyes, his stubble covering his face, messy dark hair, his hand holding a glass of champagne. No doubt that it was him.

Hook.

* * *

_A/N: Here we go again, another chapter of my beloved crime fic. We just need more CS crime fics, alright, haha. Now that they met again, what do you think he's going to do or say? How will he react to Neal? How will Ruby react? All stuff for the next chapter and I'm quite excited to show you~ Thanks for reading and leaving reviews!_


	4. Chapter 4

_A/N: Quite a long chapter today but you had to wait, so it's only fair. Lots of stuff will happen, so have fun~_

* * *

She huffed at his comment and raised an eyebrow, shaking her head.

"In your dreams. I'm here with a…friend." Just saying these words made her shiver. Neal was really not her friend or anything close to it but what else should she say? She would never in thousand years call Neal her lover again; friend should work for now.

"A friend? And where is...he?" he asked, licking his lips in the most seductive way she had ever seen, and taking a step closer to her. He placed his glass on one of the bar tables that was close to him. A wolfish grin was on his lips and she took a step back, closer to the window behind her and he smirked.

He opened his mouth to say something but he was interrupted by a voice behind him. "Emma? Here are our drinks" Neal said, walking past Hook to give Emma her drink. She tensed up a little when his hand brushed against hers and she saw how the grin on the other man's face vanished.

"Cassidy I never expected you to bring such a lovely lady along tonight."

Emma saw that Neal was quite uncomfortable in his role right now and just sighed: such a good idea to bring the mysterious insider here tonight. He was a traitor, not a actor.

"What can I say, I was a little surprised too", Neal laughed and pulled Emma close at her waist, placing a kiss on her hair. She had an urge to vomit or to slap him until she saw how Killian raised his eyebrow but didn't say anything.

"So, you got to know my boss while I was gone, Em?" Neal asked and looked at Hook, then at Emma who took a sip from her drink. The dark haired man let out a low laugh and licked his lips. "Yeah, I think she did."

Emma felt a blush creeping up her cheeks and looked away from both men, wiggling out of Neal's grip at her waist before she put the drink down on the bar table. "I'll go to the bathroom. Back in a bit."

She bit down on her bottom lip and walked towards the women's toilet with fast steps, taking a deep breath as soon as she was able to close the door behind her back.

She had the urge to wash her body after Neal had touched her, she really didn't know if she could go on with that for the rest of the night. But at least Hook had taken the bait or that was at least what she hoped. She wasn't sure if Neal had noticed that she and Hook knew each other before this night but he was way too dumb to notice such things.

With a sigh she turned around to the mirror, looking at herself for a moment. "You can do this," she mumbled under her breath before she fixing her hair a little and walking back out slowly; not keen on seeing Neal again. But as soon as she was back at their spot, she only saw Killian leaning against the wall, no Neal in sight. This could be very good or very bad news.

For a moment she thought he hadn't noticed her when she took her glass, taking a long sip to feel the burn of the alcohol in her throat but then she heard him chuckle. He lifted his head, the wolfish grin back on his lips before he pushed himself away from the wall, hands deep in his pockets. He leaned forward a little so their faces were at the same height before he pulled one hand out and poked against her nose.

Did the most dangerous man on American ground just fucking poke her nose?!

"Tell me why you're really here, sweetheart," he chirped and she swallowed hard, did he know? She prayed to all the gods she knew that he didn't know what was going on and needed a moment to take a deep breath, controlling herself.

"What do you mean?" she asked him and tilted her head, licking her lips in a flirtatious manner. Seducing the mind of a man with the weapon of a woman wouldn't be bad in this situation. He straightened himself and chuckled, nodding to his left side where she could see Neal talking with a woman. Of course.

"You hate him and you can't tell me that you're here because your _'friend'_ asked you to go here with him. It's boring as hell here, so tell me, why are you really here?" His voice was more serious now and the playful look that had been on his face a few seconds ago was gone.

She shrugged slightly, trying to find an excuse. "I like art, he had tickets." It wasn't a complete lie, she did like art - if it was good. This gala was supposed to be one of the best but what she saw so far wasn't really exciting. So she just took her drink and started walking, feeling his eyes on her back and smirked slightly.

He was following her and within seconds he had caught up on her. "An art fan?" His voice sounded curious but she wasn't sure if he was really buying her story. She glanced towards him and saw how he took a sip from his drink, licking his lips slowly and she wanted to slap him and kiss him hard at the same time.

Pictures of the night they had spent together flashed in front of her inner eye and she could feel the heat rushing right to her core. When she stopped to look at a painting she pressed her legs together, ignoring his questions. Men like him liked this whole 'hard to get' thing, so she hoped it would be the same with him. They always wanted something they couldn't get, though quickly grew bored when their target had been achieved.

A dangerous thing, in this case. If he got bored of her, he would most likely kill her like his other girlfriends and she didn't want to be on the front page on the newspaper with a smile of blood. If he chose her, she would have to keep things interesting for him and only he knew what he called interesting in his sick mind.

For a moment he just stood next to her, drink in his hand and looking at the picture in front of them just like she did. She felt the electricity shooting through her body just because he was near and she hated herself so much for being attracted to him. Why did he have to be a handsome criminal? Why couldn't he be ugly and fat? He probably currently had in his harem as many woman as he had fingers, it wouldn't surprise her.

She started to walk but this time he wasn't following her and she frowned, watching him for a moment as was typing on his phone before she turned around, looking out of another windowed wall, smiling when she saw all the lights.

"Let's get out of here, love." The whisper of a rough voice, so close to her ear had the hairs on her neck standing on end in seconds and a shiver ran through her body. She could feel his breath against her skin and she closed her eyes for a brief moment before she turned around to him.

"Not your love," she said and shook her head but he just laughed.

"The last time I called you that, you didn't complain." He smirked and wiggled his eyebrow, thrusting his hips slowly forward and she huffed, shaking her head with a soft smile. He was just a big dork, how was he supposed to be the most dangerous drug dealer in the underground?

"The last time is gone and a one night stand stays a one night stand. That's why it's called that." She was glad she could lie without turning red because she would probably jump him as soon as they were alone. Maybe. But for now the job was important and if he thought she was as easy as all his other girls, he would leave her alone sooner than she wished. For the moment he seemed to be fixed on her.

"Who says I want to sleep with you again?" he asked and tilted his head, lifting an eyebrow at her.

"What?" she breathed out before she even realized it, biting her bottom lip hard at her reaction. Gods she wished she could slap herself. His laugh rang in her ears and he smirked at her, shrugging slightly.

"I just said that we should get out of here. The paintings are shitty, you are bored, I'm bored. Never said something about sex." Before she could answer her stomach decided to hate her and growled loudly, her arm covering her stomach as fast as possible to suppress the noises.

He took her drink out of her hand and placed it on the table next to them, putting it between all the other empty glasses. "It's decided then, we're getting food!" he said and chuckled but she just rolled her eyes at his behavior.

"They have food here too, thank you very much." She walked past him but he followed her again with a grin on his lips.

"The food here sucks. I know a better place." She ignored his words until they were in front of the little buffet, wrinkling her nose at the tiny niblets that were there.

"That is the food for tonight?" she asked more to herself but he chuckled next to her anyway.

"Told you, now come on." He grabbed her hand and walked with her through the entrance until her eyes met Ruby's and she froze for a second.

"Why should I trust you? Maybe you'll kidnap me?" Emma laughed but she knew how very possible it actually was. They still had the rumours about human trafficking going on, no one knew if it was a real thing or not.

He stopped in front of her and turned around, not letting go of her hand. "Because I gave you an amazing night and you screamed my name so often that you could trust me at least a little bit. Besides, I would never kidnap you - not in such an obvious place. And I'm hungry too."

Without having the chance to answer he pulled her behind him to the elevators, one last glance to Ruby and a nod told her friend that everything was alright. He completely took the bait and would take her...somewhere. At least she would be away from Neal.

* * *

First she had been confused when he had decided not to go to the parking lot with her but then he had explained her that he enjoyed the air of the night more than being stuck in a car and in a way, she understood him. They had walked a little in silence and she had caught the van following them from a distance; she prayed that Hook wouldn't notice but his eyes were either on the road in front of them or on her.

She expected him to bring her to some kind of fancy restaurant or to his apartment, probably a penthouse anyway where you could see the lights of New York quite well, but no. He surprised her when he walked around a little corner in an alley and for a second she was afraid for her life but he just laughed and grabbed her hand again when she became slower.

"Almost there," he whispered, almost afraid he could destroy the silence around them before he turned around another corner. She wasn't sure if the van would be able to follow them, the alley way was too small. Had he noticed and used this simple trick?

For a moment she felt utterly gobsmacked when he stopped in front of a very small pizzeria. She looked at him in confusion but he just chuckled. "What? Don't you like pizza?" he asked and sounded slightly worried, scratching behind his ear while she looked at him before she smirked.

"I love pizza…I just didn't - you know - expect you to bring me to this kind of place. I thought you'd drag me to some kind of fancy restaurant where the rich eat," she answered as she laughed softly, running a hand through her hair. It was just a small pizzeria at the main road but she had never seen this place or heard of it before.

"Tony's is the best. Come on!" He took her hand in his again so she had actually no choice but to follow him. What was it even with the hand thing? She had expected him to be distant with her, not holding her hand like they would be a couple or anything. It was her plan but for now it seemed to be weird but on the other side, she didn't know what was going on in his head.

He surprised her with dragging her in here, in the best possible way. She hated fancy restaurants, was bored when her dates wanted to go to such a place, that's why she ended up having one night stands she picked up at bars: letting them think they picked her up.

They got into the pizzeria and sat down, it seemed like he was a regular, something the didn't expect.

"Killian! What a pleasure to see you! And not alone today!"

The voice was coming from an older man, with an Italian accent and a white uniform. It was kind of cliche but that was okay for one night. He came to the table and looked at the man next to her, they really seemed to know each other.

"Tony, a pleasure to see you too! Me and the lovely lady would like the best pizza of your house." As he spoke, he smirked at her but she just narrowed her eyes slightly, not quite sure if she not might end up with poison on her pizza. She was finding trusting him exceedingly difficult.

"What do you want to drink?" he asked her and tilted his head while she thought for a moment before she smiled at Tony.

"A Coke." The older man smiled back and wrote something down on a piece of paper. Hook apparently didn't even need to order anything to drink, the other man already knowing what he wanted.

Killian leaned back in the booth, still smirking at her. She would have loved to know his thoughts at that moment, probably something sexual because...well, he was man. "So tell me, love. Why Neal?" There was something in his voice that showed that he wasn't quite fond of the other man, which was confusing because he had made him one of his dealers instead of his errand boy.

She also couldn't say why he was so...careless. He should know that the cops are looking for him every second, trying to get evidence they could use against him. Why was he so sure of himself? What did secret did he hold in his back pocket that meant he could act like that? He should hide, act from the underground, plan more drug deals but no. He was here, with her, taking her out on something date like (and it was really strange in her head) instead of doing things that could be better for him.

"Why not?" she asked back with a soft smile around her lips, a fake smile. She was quite a good actor, at least she liked to say it to herself especially in situations like this.

"Please, he's a loser. He isn't good to his women," he answered her with a shrug and looked towards the entrance for a moment.

"Yeah, tell me about it," she said and huffed before she could stop herself, swallowing when he turned his head back to look at her.

"Oh?" came out of his mouth and she took a deep breath, running her hand over her face. She was so so dumb.

"What happened between you two?"

Why did he have to ask that question? Was this really necessary? Perceptive bastard. She hadn't even known him that long and he was asking her personal questions. Never in thousand years she would answer him, so she just shook her head and looked away.

"It's not important," she said quietly and hoped the pizza would be here soon so he was busy eating instead of talking to her.

"He hurt you," he simply answered and she looked back at him with, saw how he looked at her with a frown on his forehead. She wouldn't agree or deny, it was none of his business and she loved Tony that he came right in this second with the pizza and the drinks.

Emma let out a heavy sigh and nipped on her coke, looking over to him what he was drinking. "Guinness?" she asked with a chuckle and he raised an eyebrow, apparently not interested in talking about Neal more and she was glad about it.

He tilted his head while he raised his glass before he took a sip, "Something wrong with that?" She smirked back at him and shook her head. It was almost like she didn't know who he really was. If she didn't know about the blood on his hands, it could be a normal date between two people who just met, but it wasn't. She couldn't forget this, she was working right now, damn it.

"What kind of pizza is it?" she asked him and took her fork, poking around in it like she wanted to test if it would come to live and run away or try to eat her face.

"It's the special of the house, just try it," he said and grinned before he shoved the first piece of pizza into his mouth happily. She raised an eyebrow at him, he was unbelievable. Such a dork.

Briefly after she took the first piece into her mouth she let out a soft happy moan, it was good, way too good. She had no idea what was on the pizza or why she hadn't visited this place earlier, but for gods sake, she felt like she was in heaven.

"This is delicious!" she groaned, not really caring if she still had pizza into her mouth. Only when she realized what she had done, she quickly put her hand before her mouth -slapping herself for forgetting her manners for a moment - but he just laughed at her.

* * *

They had been mostly quiet during the rest of the dinner, quickly leaving once they finished eating. When they talked they had talked about small things like the gala or the weather, simple small talk to pass the time.

Now they were out in the streets of New York again and Killian stretched himself a little so that she could see the muscles on his back through his shirt, making her wonder if he still had marks on it from the last night. Emma stepped beside him and looked around for a cab, groaning when she couldn't see one.

"I guess it's time to go home for me," she said with a soft smile on her lips, hoping he would give her his number or his full name or anything to continue the job. Or he could just ignore her, let her go home and never see her again.

"Oh? You really want to go home already?" Did she hallucinate or had he sounded a little sad? He looked like he didn't want to let her go and a frown settled on her forehead for a moment before she caught herself again.

"Well it's quite late and I have to be at the office tomorrow," she shrugged and looked around for a cab again but then he took her hand and pressed a kiss to her palm. She wasn't able to hide the small blush that flourished on her cheeks, hoping he wasn't able to see it in the dim light that surrounded them.

"Come with me, I want to show you something." His voice was a whisper and only now she realized how close he already was: she could feel the heat radiating from his body and she swallowed, biting her bottom lip when she removed her hand from his grip.

"I told you, a one night stands stay as one night." Instead of answering her he just laughed again, quite a wonderful laugh actually, as long as it was genuine like right now. She still couldn't believe this man was supposed to be a murderer and dealer, he seemed so different and that was probably his trick. Being different in public and turning into someone else as soon as the moon was high over the city and he was alone in a dark alley or alone at home.

"I'm not planning to show you my cock, love. I just want to finish the night properly," he chuckled and grabbed her wrist, spinning her around so his arm was around her body, pulling her in an embrace, his mouth close to her ear.

"Trust me, princess." She wanted to laugh at him for using that nickname - she wasn't a princess at all, but she didn't say anything because he quickly let her go. She already missed the heat from his body and swallowed when she looked directly into his blue eyes, he was waiting for an answer. She didn't know where the van was, there were no options to track her, maybe her phone but he could block off the signal depending on where they would go, no bugs, no safety-

"Okay," she simply answered with a smile on her lips. She would not screw this job up.

She could see how his face lit up with happiness, quite a weird thought that a man like him would be happy just because she agreed to go somewhere with him. He could have any girl he wanted: he was handsome, had money and could offer a luxury lifestyle. Of course he would keep his shady business for himself when he was looking for fun.

He took her hand again and she groaned slightly annoyed but she let him do it, walking with her a little until she saw a big black limousine in a parking lot close to them. "Really now?" Her words made him laugh again and he nodded, opening the door for her to get in.

Of course he had a limousine. Rich asshole. He made money from the lives of other people and didn't seem to care about it. As soon as he got in the limousine started driving and Emma looked out of the window, taking a deep breath of relief when she saw the van on the other side of the road. They were still on her, thank god.

"Where are we going?" she asked. Not that she would have much ofa chance to get out of here now while the car was moving. Maybe at the next red light or something, but for now she was trapped. He could probably pull a gun out and shoot her and no one would know. Why was she doing this again?

"My penthouse," he answered and put his elbow on the edge by the window, putting his head into his head while he watched the lights passing by outside.

"What?" A slight gasp escaped her. His penthouse. Of course his penthouse. He could say that he doesn't want sex as much as he wanted but she knew it would end in that way when they were alone at his place. He probably had planned it all along.

"I saw how you watched the lights while we were at the Gala. My place has a nice view." He looked at her with a soft smile and she nodded, she was always fascinated by watching the city from a high place. She had grown up in a shitty neighbourhood with no beauty around, the orphanage had never been a nice place and her foster families had been even worse.

She didn't expect his penthouse to be his real home. It would be quite risky to invite a stranger into the place where he probably had documents or anything else that would be enough evidence to bring him behind bars. She was also quite sure he had more houses and apartments than just one.

It was a quick drive until the limousine stopped in front of a large building, she couldn't even see the top from the inside of the car. "You live here?" she asked him and opened the door on herself, gobsmacking him a bit when he couldn't be the gentleman, but he caught himself quite fast and followed her.

"Top floor," he chuckled and took her hand again, dragging her inside of the building and towards the elevator. They were up quite fast, no one else used the elevator, most people probably asleep already. She glanced at her phone for a second and it was already briefly after midnight. Time was passing fast today.

The first thing she noticed when they got into his apartment was that it seemed to be some kind of designer apartment, a big window wall right in the living room. Without thinking she walked over to there and looked out on the town, a smile settling on her lips when she saw the city that never slept.

He stepped behind her and ran his hands over her arms, making her shiver. "Did I promise too much?" he whispered in her ear and she shook her head slightly. Then he was gone and she turned around, watching as he walked into the open kitchen. She followed him, looking through the apartment carefully. Most of his stuff was black or white, it looked a little sterile, not a place she would like to live.

It looked like she would be staying with him here tonight; it was getting too late to leave and, if she was honest, she didn't want to. He had been a gentleman during the whole evening and she kind of enjoyed his presence around her as long as she didn't think of him as a murderer and that was quite easy because he was acting like a dork from time to time.

She sat down at the kitchen island and watched him open a bottle of wine, spilling some into two glasses before he turned around with a surprised look on his face. She didn't say anything and just reached for the glass, taking it with a smile.

He leaned against the island nonchalantly and smirked at her, taking a sip from his drink. "So, Emma. Are you going to tell me your last name tonight?" She just shot him a sweet smile before she stood up and walked towards a big black couch, letting herself fall down with a sigh before she kicked her shoes off; they had killed her during the whole evening.

Killian needed a moment to follow her and sat down next to her, settling his foot on the little table in front of them. "And?" he asked and turned his head towards the side so he could look at her. For a moment she bit her bottom lip not quite sure, but then she looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"Tell me why I should do that," she said playfully, a teasing smirk on her lips. He pushed his tongue against the inside of his cheek and leaned closer to her, shifting in his seat, one arm over the back of the couch, one leg under him so he could look at her better. After a few seconds she did the same and could feel the tension between them.

"Well, it would be bad form not to. We had a great evening and talked about nothing important, now that we're alone, we should change that." He licked his lips and she chuckled slightly, putting the glass down on the table just like he did a few seconds before.

"And what if I don't want to?" she asked him and traced a finger down his cheek, feeling the rough stubble under it but he didn't flinch just licking his lips again in a way that made her shiver. Bastard. He knew what he was doing.

"I could torture you." He laughed and her mind should went to people locked up in a basement without food, getting burned or stabbed but it didn't. For this second where she looked right into his blue eyes she forgot who he actually was. A man with such eyes couldn't be evil, not at all.

She laughed and shook her head, biting her bottom lip. "And how are you planning to do that?" She tilted her head slightly and bit her bottom lip in anticipation of his answer. He shifted closer to her, his hips moving in a slow rocking motion and then his mouth was near her ear again.

"Did you ever get so close to the edge of your orgasm that you could feel it coming, your stomach twisting in anticipation, you know that you'll let go in a few seconds and then the pressure is gone? Nothing left? You feel empty? Left high and dry? I could bring you to the edge of coming over and over again without pushing you over it until you fucking beg me to let you come."

His voice was rough and low, her whole body shivered for a moment and she didn't doubt he was serious. She had felt how good he was the night before, his thick cock filling her up, his tongue licking through her folds and- crap.

She pressed her legs together a little when she felt the heat rushing through her, a slight blush on her cheek. After she took a deep breath she placed a hand on his firm chest and pushed him away- to his surprise. He looked at her in confusion for a moment but the smirk on her face gave her away.

"That's no torture," she whispered low and licked her lips, leaning over to take her glass again to take a sip, she knew it was a dangerous game and that she was playing with fire but it was also thrilling and exciting. She felt her arousal between her legs and she knew there was no way out, that she would fuck him, rough and hard like the last time, simply because it was great and it would help her to convince him to let her stay by his side a little longer. Long enough to find evidence.

"Kinky, aren't we?" he chuckled and moved his thumb over her bottom lip to wipe away a drop of wine, licking it off his thumb with a wolfish grin. She didn't answer and just watched him, his features, the sparkle in his blue eyes who got darker with every second.

"I'm not discussing my sexual preferences with you," she said and shook her head before she put her glass back down, next to his and threw a leg over him, shifting around slightly so she was sitting in his lap and within seconds she could feel his erection right under her. She leaned close with a low chuckle, right next to his ear. "But I can show you."

He slid his hand down her back and to her ass, squeezing it for a moment before he grabbed her waist with both hands and lifted her off him only to press her into the couch, seconds later, rolling his hips against her already wet center with a smirk. She was about to lean up to kiss him when he pulled away, staying up with a low chuckle.

"I prefer to figure it out myself but thanks," he quipped, pushing away from her turning his back while he walked up to the stairs.

She let out an angry huff and sat up on the couch, glaring at him just to meet his eyes full of mischief, looking at her over his shoulder. "Really now?" she growled and earned a grin from him, before he turned around to her to bow down.

"I'm sorry princess but your hard to get game just got too easy. I'll change my clothes and be right back down," he said with a wide grin and turned back around to walk up his stairs, probably leading to his bedroom even through she was quite sure he had a bedroom down here too.

"Bastard," she groaned and let her head fall on the couch.

"I heard that!" he yelled back down with a laugh and she put a cushion over her face, mumbling curses into it.

Emma didn't know if this was a good thing or a bad thing. He caught her on her game, so that wouldn't work anymore. He didn't seem to be very keen on having sex right now, even if his erection told another story but he still kept her around him. Good or bad? For a moment she thought about texting Ruby that she was okay or texting the boys a quick message of her location but that could be too risky, she didn't know what kind of technology he had around here to read texts from unknown phones.

She sighed and got up, walking back over the glass wall to watch the cars rush by down ton the street, she could almost see the whole city and she was actually really glad he had taken her with him. She didn't quite understand what he got out of it. Maybe he was just lonely.

"I still want to know your last name." She jerked around and hit her back against the glass of the window, she hadn't expect him to be back so soon. Her heart was pumping fast in her chest and she needed to catch a breath, having the urge to slap him for scaring the shit out of her.

"Sorry," he mumbled and tilted his head, looking at her with his big puppy eyes but only seconds after he put that wolfish grin back on while she felt the cold glass pressed against her bare back. He took a step closer, trapping her body between his own and the window, placing his hands next to each side of her head.

Before she had the chance to say something he leaned even closer, his lips barely touching hers. "Your name against pleasure. Sounds fair to me," he said and spoke right against her lips, another shiver running down her spine, together with a rush of heat through her core. She swallowed and gasped when his hand was running up her thigh, moving her dress up. Damn Ruby for not getting her a longer one!

His rough and calloused fingers moved up her bare leg and she tried to press her back more against the window but it wasn't even possible. Her breath caught in her throat when his hand was right between her legs, stroking her through her wet panties and a moan escaped her only to be answered with a chuckle from him.

"So wet already. I knew you're kinky," he whispered and looked into her eyes, licking his lips. She would say something but he successfully prevented her from talking again when he nudged her panties aside and pushed two fingers right inside of her.

"Fuck," she growled and leaned her head back against the cold glass, bucking her hips up against his hand to get him to move but he just pressed his fingers further in but not out. Gods, she hated him. Him and his talented fingers and mouth and everything. Stupid handsome bastard!

"Just tell me your name and I give you pleasure all night." His voice was back right next to her ear, tugging on her earlobe a little. She tried to move her hips again but he grabbed her waist with his other hand, pressing it against the window so she was unable to move. Slowly he began to press his fingers against her inner walls, sliding them up and down in tiny, achingly delicious ways that had her panting and her muscles clutching against him.

Her eyes closed and she took a deep breath, praying to god that she wouldn't regret this.

"Swan. Emma Swan. Now fucking move your fingers or I swear to god-" she panted and sounded almost desperate, her talk about one night stands staying one night stands long forgotten. He chuckled and started to pump his finger in and out of her while he moved to kiss and suck on the sensitive skin of her neck and, fuck, how was he so good?

She still wasn't able to rock her hips forward, his grip too tight and she was sure she'd have bruises. She was also quite sure that he would mark up her neck, branding her as his. He had taken the bait, making him want her is exactly what she wanted.

Her breathing got faster and she could feel how she got even closer to the edge with every pump but then his fingers were gone and she snapped her eyes open, only to see his teasing grin. She whined slightly at the loss of his fingers filling her up and gritted her teeth. "Told you it's torture," he smirked and sucked his fingers into his mouth, licking her juice off it and she couldn't stop herself from licking her lips while she watched him.

"Now let me fuck you properly." She didn't have time to react fast enough before he had her dress on the ground around her ankles so she had to kick it off. He reached behind her to open her bra, sliding the straps off her shoulders carefully, his touch made her shiver in anticipation.

He kneeled down in front of her and hooked his fingers into the waistband of her panties, sliding them down slowly and chuckled again. "You're dripping, Swan." He leaned forward and licked through her fold, making her moan loudly and without shame before he threw the piece of fabric away and stood up straight again, pressing her behind the window behind her.

"You're wearing too many clothes, Mr…?" she asked full of innocence while she palmed him through his pants, getting a growl as an answer, followed by a grin.

"Jones," he answered way too fast. He didn't even think about it for a second and it made her suspicious. Real name? Fake name?

She didn't have much time to think, his mouth attacking her nipples, sucking them in and biting down carefully, her hand grabbing his hair while she threw her head back against the window, the cold glass pressing into her back. Her other hand going down his back, lifting up his shirt until she straightened himself again and let her remove it.

Emma let her hand run down his chest for a moment, stopping at his abs to draw light circles before she yanked him closer by his belt, opening it for him to slide his pants down seconds later. She could see his prominent erection in his underwear and reached forward to give him some quick strokes through his pants before she also removed his boxer-shorts. He kicked the piece of clothing away and was finally naked in front of her.

For a moment his eyes were looking up and down her body. "Such a beauty and so filthy." He rushed forward to kiss her hard and rough, biting her bottom lip hard enough to draw some blood but she couldn't care less. She hooked one leg around him and he took the hint, lifting her up and pressing her more against the window behind her while she kept kissing him.

She crossed her legs behind his back and rocked her hips against him. "Get on it, Jones. I need you," she hissed and he grinned at her before he thrust his hips forward and buried himself in her, both moaning loudly at the contact. He was stretching her so much and for a moment she thought she would break apart, pressing her eyes shut to get used to his cock again.

He on, the other side didn't seem to want to wait for too long, pulling out of her slowly just to slam back into her. "Fuck, you feel amazing," he grunted as he set a hard and rough pace, holding her tight enough to leave bruises. She didn't answer and simply kissed him back, one hand in his hair while the other was tried to hold herself up against his shoulder.

Killian thrust inside of her so hard that she thought the window would break right behind her if he kept going like this. He moved his hand to where they were joined and rubbed her clit much sooner than she thought.

"Fuck, I'm close." She moaned his name loudly when he touched her there, rubbing in fast strokes and she dug her nails into his back before her orgasm hit her hard and fast. His thrusts slowed down and he pulled out of her without finishing.

As soon as she caught her breath again and was able to stand on her feet he let her down, pressing her down on his shoulders to make her kneel. "Finish it, love. Be a good girl." He moved his hand into her hair to play with her strands before she leaned forward and licked from his base to the tip, her eyes not leaving his.

She licked around the tip teasingly for a moment before she widened her mouth, taking him in, moving her head up and down the length. Without a warning he fisted his hand in her hair to push her all the way down, her nose hitting the skin of his lower stomach and she gagged slightly but he held her down with a low chuckle. Bastard.

Emma gasped when he finally let her go again, before he took hold of her head again and started to thrust his hips up into her mouth, rough and fast, sometimes hitting the back of her throat. When he started to breathe heavier and his thrusts got more erratic she knew he was coming and prepared herself for it only to get his load seconds later while he growled deeply.

It was difficult to swallow it all, she probably missed a little, but quickly pulled her up with a grin. "I knew you would like that," he chuckled and used his thumb to wipe away some cum from the corner of her mouth, holding his thumb in front of her before she leaned forward and licked it off.

He might be the most dangerous man on american ground but he was a great fuck.

His hands moved to her ass and pulled her closer before he kissed her again, more gentle this time. He pulled back, about to say something, when his phone went off that he had left on the counter of the kitchen and he growled. "Go upstairs. End of the hallway, the room on the right. I'll be there in a minute."

Killian moved away from her and slapped her ass playfully. She wasn't able to suppress a little giggle at his behavior and walked towards the stairs but didn't go upstairs at all. She looked around the corner to see his back to her while he took the phone.

She concentrated to hear something, maybe it was important but the only words she could understand was 'Take care of it tonight' and 'I don't care, just do it'. For a moment fear ran through her body when she was reminded of what exactly she was doing here, his voice sounded cold and serious, not like it had been before with her.

Perhaps she would be able to ask him some more things tomorrow during breakfast. He was the first man in years that she would be spawning the whole night with, so some food in the morning seemed likely. She needed his number or at least another…meeting. Anything, his name was not enough. And until then she would let herself enjoy the night with him. With Killian, not Hook.

* * *

_A/N: If you made it through that monster and survived, congratulations! I really don't know why it exploaded that much, I guess I just wanted them to finish the night...properly *chuckles* I hope you're excited for the next chapter, because I am~_


	5. Chapter 5

The feather light touch of fingertips ran over her skin and she groaned slightly while she tried to fall back to sleep, she didn't want to get up, didn't want to move, she felt sore and exhausted and just wanted to sleep, to ignore the sun, ignore the breathing next to her.

Right, she wasn't alone.

Images from the last night flashed before her inner eye before she felt his hand ran up her stomach to her breasts, they had fallen asleep naked in the early morning hours and he was apparently still not sated. He pinched her nipple slightly and a tired moan escaped her. She could feel him smirking against her neck when he nuzzled his nose against the soft skin there, placing one, two kisses.

"Morning," he breathed against her and palmed her breast with his hand. She wasn't even really awake and he was turning her on already, this wasn't fair at all. Her head fell back a little more against him and she moved closer, could feel him hard against her lower back. It made her smile while she was still dizzy from her sleep.

"Never thought you're a cuddler," she said softly, voice a little rough from sleep but he just chuckled, letting his fingers run down her stomach until he was between her legs, rocking his hips slightly against her.

"Not the first time I surprised you." He was right about that, last night he kept surprising her and not only with his stamina. The thing with the pizzeria was still in her head, the hand holding thing and of course the mysterious phone call but she was quite sure that if she would ask him, he could kill her right here while they were in bed together.

"I should go," she said and tried to get up but he just pressed down on her clit and she gasped, followed by a moan and relaxed back completely into the sheets. Bastard, he already knew how to play her and this was actually completely bad given the fact who he was.

He laughed darkly and ran one of his fingers through her folds, smirking even more when he noticed that she was already wet. "Only one more time." She groaned slightly at this thick and rough voice, his accent coming through even more and she hated him for being like this, no wonder he had so much power over other people if just his voice drove her crazy.

She knew she should really go now, back to the office, informing everyone about what she had found out, even if it wasn't much. They should check for new victims after his mysterious call even if she had no idea what it was actually about.

Another moan escaped her when he dipped one finger inside of her before he bit down on her shoulder, leaving a mark there for sure.

Only one more time.

"Fine," she sighed and wanted to turn around to him, maybe ride him but he growled when she tried and hold her in place, pinching her clit carefully so that she let out a brief scream in a mix of pleasure and pain.

"Stay like that," he breathed against her neck and his hand ran up and down her thigh for a moment before he lifted her leg and slipped inside of her easily. Both of them moaned and she was much more awake now then before while he was filling her up, stretching her to the brink of pain but it was good like it was. She never had sex with a man who was like this and she just loved it, was addicted and it was so, so bad.

Only one more time.

She moved her hand behind them, finding his neck to hold on and played with the curls of hair there before he started to trust into her slowly and lazily, the perfect rhythm for a morning. A slight pain was running through her body caused by her soreness but it wasn't uncomfortable. Her hand gripped his neck more, pulled him closer, his body more into hers, hers more into his and she rocked her hips back, wanted more while his hand was wandering to her breast, squeezing and massaging it.

"Come on," she growled at him and she heard how he chuckled but started to move faster, just a little. So much better but still not enough. Her hand moved down from his neck over his naked skin to his balls, massaging them slightly to get some groans and curses from him.

Within seconds he moved his hips faster and faster, pumping in and out of her and she let go of his balls to draw circles over her clit while he was waking them up both more and more with every thrust but it wasn't enough, for both of them.

He gripped her waist painfully hard and she was sure it would add only more bruises. It took only a few seconds to roll her over her stomach without slipping out of her and she lifted her ass so he could pound deeply in her, the room filled with moans and grunts, the sound of slapping skin and the smell of sex.

Killian leaned over her, arms next to her head, his fingers entwined with hers on every hand to steady both of them. His trusts were strong and hitting her deep, she had trouble to catch a breath but she wanted more. He didn't speak as much as last night but it was okay, for now, even through she loved his voice, the rough accent. She could probably come from that alone.

Her breasts were pressed against the bed and she closed her eyes, feeling her orgasm approach without one of them even touching her clit and she hated him for being able to do that. She wasn't able to hold her ass up anymore, letting it sink into the bed, her clit making contact with the rough sheets and she moaned loudly.

"Harder," she demanded and he just laughed, starting to thrust even harder into her and she could swear she would break if he would go on like that but it was perfect and it took only a few more seconds until she screamed his name, her hand closing painfully around his fingers and he growled, forcing two or three more thrusts into her until he groaned loudly, maybe even her name, she couldn't quite understand, too dizzy from her orgasm.

She felt how he spilled himself inside of her and as soon as he pulled out she felt empty and cold. He let go of her hands and rolled on his side while she just stayed in the sheets, totally spent. She hadn't expected that as the beginning of her morning but she couldn't say no to him. At least not now. Only for the job, of course. That's at least what she told herself to feel better about how amazing he was in bed and that she wished she could just fuck him forever.

"Someone couldn't handle it," he said and laughed while she gave him a growl back and put her hands under the pillow, turning her head so she could look at him while his fingers were running up and down her back.

"I could handle it just fine, alright. Don't get cocky on me." She huffed and shook her head, closing her eyes with a small, satisfied smile before he slapped her ass and she opened one eye again to glare at him.

"You're not much of a morning person, eh?" He was laying on his side, his elbow on the bed, head in his hand while he drew lazy patterns on her back. Sometimes she had to remind herself he was actually dangerous and not some puppy. One thing she was sure about: he could hide his second life or more second personality quite well.

"It depends, if every morning would start like this, followed by coffee, I would be much more of a morning person," she told him and yawned before she turned around and sat up, leaning against the wooden headboard and pulled the blanket up to cover herself while he just lay next to her, completely naked. No, it did _not_ turn her on.

"Well, that can be arranged," he answered in a low voice and she got the urge to jump him again. His eyes were still dark and filled with lust while he looked at her, licking his lips in the most forbidden way she ever saw. Did she mention she hated him?

Instead of answering she just raised an eyebrow, curious about what he was proposing here right now. He took the hint and started to grin. "Well, technically we are over the One Night Stand thing, that would mean we're having an affair." He wiggled his eyebrows and shifted closer, kissing her bare shoulder.

An affair? With him? She didn't do affairs. Especially not with a killer but it could help her with the job. Staying close to him. But if she screwed up, he would kill her. If he got tired of her, he could just throw her away like trash because she was nothing more than his current affair and his fuck for now and then.

"I don't do affairs. This was an exception," she said and chewed on her bottom lip before she looked at him, his big blue eyes looking at her with a mischievous look in his eyes. Did she even want to know what was coming now?

He rolled over and moved on top of her, hands resting next to her on the headboard while he was kind of kneeling over her, his mouth hovering over hers, his hot breath against her flushed skin. "Then let's do it different."

Different? She raised an eyebrow and moved up more so she was completely sitting while he moved back and reached over to grab something from the ground.

When he moved back he was still kneeling, his cock right on her eye level and she swallowed hard, licking her lips while she was looking right between his legs, completely bold but she couldn't care less. He was packing and she loved it. Only when he held something in front of her face her eyes came up and she saw his phone.

"Give me your number and I call you."His voice was deep and low, seductive in a way and she could swear he was moving his hips a little to distract her. Her number. Him calling her. She was quite sure this was a different phone than last night, simply because it was up here with them. Or did he take it with him? Damn, she didn't even know anymore.

"And then what? You call me when you want to fuck? I'm sorry to disappoint you but that is an affair, buddy." Mistake. A big smirk showed up on his face and he leaned in closer, pulling on the blanket that covered her body until it slipped down far enough to expose her breasts to him, nipples immediately standing straight when the cool air surrounded them.

He took one of her nipples in his mouth and she moaned slightly. After he scraped his teeth over it he released her, looking up at her with a grin on his face. "Then I call you and we go on a date." Without being able to hold it back she snorted very unlady like, not quite sure if she had heard right but the look in his face was serious while his lips lingered over her breasts.

"I'm really not a dating person, Killian. I never do anything other than One Night Stands." No matter that this was a really twisted situation, she couldn't be able to hide the hurt in her voice for a second. Since Neal, she hadn't dated anymore. She didn't go on dates, didn't do relationships, she never slept with someone twice. And here she was, with this killer and drug dealer that just offered her an affair and then dating. She couldn't say yes to that but wasn't it the thing she wanted? Being his fake girlfriend until they got enough information about him? Damn, she was in too deep, taking this job was a shitty idea.

"I'm not Neal, you know." At his words, she turned her head back to him and saw his face right in front of her. Perceptive bastard. How did he even do that? Reading her like a book, like she would just lay open to him. She was actually surprised he didn't know who she actually was and what her actual plan was. Bringing him behind bars. Or maybe he just wanted to fuck her and kill her then, knowing who she actually is.

"Take a leap of faith, love. I promise, it will be worth it." For a long moment she just looked into his blue eyes while she chewed on her bottom lip. It's just the job, she shouldn't even feel insecure about all this. It wasn't real dating, it was not because they both felt more for each other than they should. They just fucked after they met each other by accident. Twice. It wasn't even a real date and she didn't even know if he would ever call her again.

"Okay," she answered with a small smile and took the phone out of his hand, giving him her number. All she could hope was that he would contact her, otherwise he would be lost to her and with that the chance of catching him and bringing him behind bars.

When she gave him his phone back she could see the big dorky grin on his face before he put the phone on the nightstand and started to kiss her breasts. His soft lips kissed down her stomach, one of his hands always pulling the blanket further away until he completely threw it over on his side of the bed, his head between her legs. Soft sighs escaped her, he was insatiable.

"Killian, I really need to-"

But he stopped her when his tongue run through her folds and she buried a hand in his hair, rocking her hips up against him.

_Just one more time._

* * *

Ruby opened the door to the van, holding three cups of coffee in a cup holder and looked at the two tired man inside the car, sitting there with laptops and other equipment. She closed the door and sat down, looking at one of the screens that had a security camera view on it but she wasn't quite sure where this camera was.

"Is she still inside?" Ruby asked them and frowned, she really didn't like the thought of her best friend being there together with this bastard doing god knows what. They didn't even know if she was still alive, Regina hadn't allowed any bugs, what was really risky actually. Emma could be dead inside there, her dead body already walled in.

"Yeah. We followed them as soon as they left the Gala. They made a stop in a pizzeria and since then she's inside the building with him," David answered and yawned, taking a cup of coffee from Ruby while Robin typed something on his phone. She put his coffee down on the table next to him before she sat next to David, looking at the screens that had the view of the building.

"Do we know anything else besides that she's inside?" Her voice was filled with worry, her best friend needed to be okay otherwise she would kill Hook with her own hands. Both women were like sisters, protecting each other, helping each other out, all that kind of stuff. She sighed and nipped on her coffee before Robin shook his head and cleared his throat.

"Regina said if that whole thing works out and Hook took the bait, that you need to move out of the house in case he wants to visit her, Ruby." Her mouth fell slightly open before she narrowed her eyes and leaned in closer to her friend, trying to look down on his phone, then up to his face.

"First of all: Why are you texting with Regina? Second: Why can't she tell me that herself?" With narrowed eyes she looked at Robin who had some red color on his cheeks now and her look turned into a 'are you serious' look she usually gave Emma when she didn't want to go out with her.

"Forget my question, no details." Ruby threw her hands up in the air and went back to stare at the screens, casually kicking David to wake him up briefly before he started to snore into his coffee that wasn't helping so much.

"Guys, I think our living bug is coming back!" she suddenly squealed and pointed with one screen with her finger that showed the street in front of the building.

* * *

Emma was pulling her clothes back on while he had gone to take a shower but he didn't need as long as she had assumed. Sneaking out was no option anymore when he came up behind her, his lips placing a kiss on her shoulder. When she turned around she saw how he was only wearing a towel and water droplets were falling from his wet hair. Could he please stop to be so attractive? That would make her job a lot easier. Or worse.

"So I assume breakfast is not an option?" he asked her and almost sounded sad. Almost. She shook her head and gave him an apologizing smile while he tried to gather all her stuff together so she could leave. The time was running faster than it should and he was quite a big distraction. She had been here for way too long already.

"I really need to go. I have to go home, jump into a shower and some new clothes and go to the office. And because of you, I'm already late." She smiled and looked at him how he stood there, arms crossed over his chest and towel hanging low on his hips. God damn, she really needed to control herself with him or she would stay even longer.

After she had everything she moved closer to him and placed a kiss on his cheek with a whispered 'goodbye' before she went over to the door but he grabbed her upper arm, pulling her back to him. For a moment he just looked into her eyes, apparently searching for something before he leaned down and kissed her, biting her bottom lip.

"I will call you, don't forget that," he whispered against her lips before he let go of her arm and opened the door for her like a gentleman. She just shook her head with a smirk and slapped him on his chest before she moved out of the door without another word.

As soon as the door closed behind her she took a deep breath and closed her eyes for a moment. She had made it. He had taken the bait and wanted to see her again. Dating, fucking, whatever. It didn't matter, the important thing was that they wouldn't lose his track anymore for now. They had a chance to catch him.

She walked in the elevator and waited until it was down before she could finally walk out of the luxury building, taking a deep breath of summer air. After barely ten feet she got a text and almost assumed that it was Killian who had texted her but it was Ruby with an address, telling her where the Van was waiting for her, out of the view of the building.

Emma looked around, making sure no one was following her before she walked over to the given address with fast steps, smirking when she could see the van. As soon as she was close enough the door opened and Ruby jumped out squealing, pulling her into a hug and she was sure that she would suffocate in a bit.

"You're alive!" her friend said and hugged her tighter. Emma turned her head and could see David and Robin sitting in the van, simply waving at her with tired looks on their faces. She gave them a smile before she pulled back from Ruby.

"Yes, I'm alive and fine,"she groaned and shook her head with a small smile, about to get into the van when Ruby narrowed her eyes in the way that Emma never liked. She knew something. Oh god, was her hair still messy? Her dress ruined?

"You smell like sex," Ruby said with a lowered voice and Emma's mouth fell open, eyes wide.

"Excuse me?" She so did _not_ smell like sex, what was even wrong with her best friend? Even worse, how did she know she had had sex in there? It wasn't that obvious, they could have watched Breaking Bad all night on Netflix while eating ice cream instead of having sex!

"Not literally but I want details." Ruby's voice was still low and she threw a glance over to the two men, then back to Emma. The blonde swallowed and pushed her tongue against the inside of her cheek, about to answer when Robin cleared his throat again.

"Meeting at the girl's house in thirty minutes." Emma frowned and shot him a glance with raised eyebrows but then Ruby snorted.

"He's been sexting with Regina all night, of course he has all the infos." A mischievous smirk was on her lips while she looked at Robin, wiggling her eyebrows at him.

"I'm am not sexting with her!" he answered, looking like he was caught in the act.

"Sure buddy, sure," Ruby simply said before she got back into the car, followed by Emma who just shook her head, not able to get Killian out of it to replace him with Hook.

* * *

Killian leaned with his forearms against the window wall, looking down on the streets after he had fully dressed in low hanging sweatpants and a white shirt. A few hours ago, he had fucked this woman right against this window. He really didn't know what to think of her, she was different, special in a way he couldn't explain. Normally he just fucked women and never saw them again, sometimes he had whores in his different apartments, sometimes he got himself a woman simply because he wanted to have someone at his side before he got tired and eventually rid of them.

But this time? He had enjoyed it more than usual. Normally he just fucked a big amount of different woman for his pleasure but this time he had also cared about hers. Why? He didn't know. She had something, an aura that was around her that was intriguing. Maybe he was wrong, blinded by her beauty but maybe, just maybe he would keep her for a while, hence the dating thing. He wanted to see her again.

"You look sated," a voice spoke behind him but he didn't even bother to turn around. He would always recognize Jefferson's voice, no matter what.

"Save it and tell me what you know," he growled back and kept looking down at people and cars passing by fast, all in a hurry without a really knowing where to go, what to live for, what they wanted.

"Her name is right. Emma Swan. 25 years old and working at the Reece Company as a-"

Killian turned around and shot Jefferson a death glare before taking a step closer. He didn't care about stupid things like that. Her age, her working place, who the fuck would care about these things? He could have asked her that himself, he wanted other details, more private one, some she probably wouldn't share with him right now.

"If you go on like that, I'll rip your throat out with my bare hands." Even through he knew it wasn't really possible Jefferson nodded and took his paper again, trying to find other information to please his boss.

"She grew up in the foster system. She had a family when she was three but was sent back for some reason, since then she spent most of the time in the orphanage. Seems like never really wanted her. Sounds a little like you, hmm?"

Within seconds Killian hand wrapped his hand around the neck of his friend, pressing him against the wall painfully hard and squeezing, taking the breath away from the other. "Don't you dare to say anything about it. I warned you before," he growled at him before he let go, the other one running his hand over his neck with a slightly red face, trying to catch a breath.

"Sorry, I just thought-" Jefferson stopped when he saw the face of the other and just nodded.

"Anything else?" Killian asked and walked over to the kitchen, pouring some rum in two glasses before he walked back to Jefferson, handing him one. Their friendship had always been a little weird, especially with Killian's anger issues and Jefferson's habit of saying the wrong words.

"She apparently had a relationship with Neal years ago, he confirmed that but they haven't talked in years, not quite sure why they showed up together at the Gala. She lives together with a woman called Ruby Lucas," Jefferson went on before he put his piece of paper back into his pocket and sipped on the rum.

Killian pushed his tongue against the inside of his cheek. Neal hmm? So he had been right. He would need to have a chat with him tomorrow, today was way too busy. He took a deep breath and put his free hand into his pocket.

"Fine. What about business?" He tilted his head slightly and went over to sit down on the couch, Jefferson following him and waited for an inviting look before he also sat down in an armchair, playing with his glass of rum.

"The heroin is coming tonight like it was planned. August is making sure everything is going right while Felix is keeping an eye of our...guests."

A devilish grin settled on Killian's lips when he leaned back and put his legs on the table in front of the couch, taking another sip. That would be a different kind of fun tonight and he would go home with a lot of money.

"Make sure they're ready to...hang out a little," Killian chuckled and licked his lips that were still slightly bruised from Emma's kisses last night and this morning but he couldn't care less, kind of liked a reminder that he had fucked her.

* * *

_A/N: The story is finally getting started, the game is on and it's going to be a dangerous one *snickers* Does he really want to date her? Who are his mysterious guests? Does he know what her plans are? But most important: Was Robing really sexting Regina? Questions over questions *chuckles* Hope you liked this chapter, thanks for reading! 3_


	6. Chapter 6

Emma sighed loudly when she could finally close the door after her colleagues. Their meeting had been long and boring and Regina was mostly talking anyway. Emma was allowed to share what she had seen in the apartment and also how he acted toward her. Of course she had kept some little details for herself. Regina really didn't need to know that she had slept with him more than onetime, and now after hours, they had finally left the house.

Eric had also found out that someone had ordered information about her, probably one of Hook's men. It didn't surprise her that he wanted to be sure about who she was, and if everything had worked out with the changed bios, everything should be fine. She would probably see if he'd call her again or murder her in her sleep.

Ruby was also allowed to keep living here as long as she avoided him, and Emma had no real intention of inviting him over anyway. Besides that, the usual had happened. David had been worried about her, Eric had been laughing about him, Graham had been shaking his head most of the time with a small smirk, Robin had been drooling over Regina while she had spoken all the time, and Ruby had been shooting her knowing looks.

Ugh, right. Ruby knew something. Emma swallowed when she walked into the kitchen where Ruby was, cleaning the dishes from earlier.

"So?" Ruby started, and Emma literally cringed at her voice before she sat down on a stool at their kitchen island.

"So what?" Her voice was careful, and she looked at Ruby's back for a long moment before her friend turned around and raised an eyebrow at her, towel in her hands.

"Did you?" Of course she knew what her best friend meant, she just didn't want to lead their conversation in that direction.

"Did I what?" Emma answered and took an apple out of the bowl, playing with it in her hands. She hated apples.

Ruby just groaned in frustration and threw the wet towel in Emma's face before she put both of her hands on the other end of the kitchen table, glaring at the blonde while she picked up the towel and put it aside.

"Did you fuck him?"

And there was the question she wished she could have avoided. Was it that obvious that she was still sore? Did she make a wrong move? She never said anything about it, not even a little detail except that he was flirting with her most of the time. Did she look that weak that it was obvious that he could turn her upside down?

In the first moment, she avoided the glaring look of her best friend, not really sure how to explain it if she had to. How did you explain it that you slept with the man who was actually her case? Would it be enough to use the term 'It is my job' as a reason? It was her job, after all. She had to make him trust her, and a man would always come back after good sex.

"So you did," Ruby said and snickered instead of sounding mad. Emma turned her eyes back to her friend and could see how she was grinning.

"You're not mad or anything?" She tilted her head and tried to see something in her friend's eyes, but there was nothing but amusement.

"Well, I should be. But given the fact that you just did your job and we got a step ahead, I'm not. Besides that, he's gorgeous and you can do what you want. I'm not sure if I could have resisted," Ruby answered and laughed, putting her elbows on the kitchen island and her head in her hands, looking at Emma with big and curious eyes.

"Give me all the details. Was he good?"

There was no real need to answer actually because there was a blush on Emma's cheeks within seconds, and she moved her hand down her face, trying to hide it somehow.

"He was okay."

For a moment, it was quiet, and Emma could see how Ruby's eyes got bigger, and she frowned. What did her friend have in her mind now? The brunette moved in a little closer, giving her a stern look, and she swallowed. What could come now for gods sake?

"Don't tell me he was 'okay guy' from a few nights ago."

Emma bit her bottom lip hard when she realized what her friend actually meant. Of course, she had told Ruby in an indirect way that she had sex with a guy who was okay, trying to hide the fact that he was perfect at doing what he did to her body and that she wanted more.

"That's actually the reason why we ended up together again. Natural attraction, I guess," Emma muttered back and buried her face in her hands when she felt more heat rushing through her cheeks. There was no need to lie anymore, and she could only hope that Ruby would keep her mouth shut.

"Hey, you know I'm the last person to judge you, Ems. If you had fun, it's great, but I'm not denying that I'm worrying about you. Natural attraction and sex can cause something else that we want to avoid." Ruby's voice had gone more serious now, and the look in her eyes wasn't amused but worried as soon as Emma looked at her.

Before her friend could get any deeper in the topic, Emma snorted and waved with her hand. "Please, that's not gonna happen. He's just amazing in bed and my case, that's all."

Ruby nodded and stood up straight again before she walked around to her friend to grin at her.

"Now, tell me the details."

Emma was about to open her mouth and try to get rid of her friend when a phone rang in the living room. Not hers, not Ruby's. Looked like someone had forgotten theirs.

They walked into the living room and found the phone, already seeing the big _'Regina'_ on the screen, and Ruby literally started to sprint over to grab it, but Emma was faster. Robin's phone for sure. Her friend let a whiny tone out, and she rolled her eyes. Of course the other girl wanted to know what was up between Robin and Regina. She had told her enough about her thoughts on that.

But only seconds after the call stopped, the door bell rang and Emma prayed that it was Robin, otherwise she didn't know how to protect the phone and especially the messages from Ruby. She didn't deny she was curious too but snooping around in someone else's phone? That wasn't cool at all.

Ruby opened the door only to look in Robin's face, and Emma held the phone up with a grin.

"You should really keep an eye on that. It's hard to protect it from Ruby," she said with a soft laugh and handed it to Robin, but Ruby snatched it away.

"Oi!" Robin let out and came inside, trying to get the phone, but Ruby was already running away while Emma just smirked and shook her head. Her friends had their childish moments sometimes.

"Give it back!" Robin groaned and crossed his arms over his chest, pouting slightly.

"Only after you tell us what's going on with Regina, or I'll see if you were really sexting her!" Ruby stuck her tongue out and moved her fingers over the screen only to notice that Robin tensed up even more.

"I wasn't sexting!" Robin whined and looked at Emma with his usual 'Save me from Ruby' look, and she sighed, patting his shoulders.

"Ohhh, she has a profile pic in your phone! That's cute!" Ruby suddenly said and snickered while Robin's face went white, and he swallowed.

"Fine! We talk. I like her. Are you happy now?" He took a step forward and held his hand out, wanting his phone back before everything got worse.

"Are you dating?" The brunette narrowed her eyes when she looked at the male in front of her and moved the phone slowly toward his hand.

"Not yet. Maybe soon. I don't know. Work is keeping us apart." He huffed and snatched the phone back, putting it into his pockets before he bit on his bottom lip like he wanted to say something.

"Please, don't tell David and Eric? I will never have a calm minute anymore, especially when Emma is not there to help me because she's busy with Hook." The young man looked pleadingly at both women, hoping they would understand that David and Eric could be a pain in the ass when it came to hooking his friend up with a woman, and now he did it all on his own.

"We won't say anything. Now get your ass home, Roland has probably destroyed the apartment already, the babysitter included," Emma said and laughed, shoving her friend out of the house.

"Ugh, you're right. Thanks girls, see you...well, Ruby tomorrow. You, I don't know. Be careful, Emma." He gave her a quick smile before he went back to his car, and Emma closed the door again. Everyone was so worried about her. It was adorable in a way, but she could handle herself quite well.

Her only problem was that she still made a difference between Killian and Hook in her head. Hook was her case, Killian was the handsome stranger she had hooked up with. She obviously needed to see him doing something bad in person to realize that they were the same person and that she needed to be more careful.

* * *

It was late at night when he took one more drag of the cigarette before he threw it on the ground in front of him, stepping on it when he started to walk away from his black car parked in the dark alley. The light of the only lantern in the street was long burned out, and for now, he was just a black shadow creeping through the alley until he arrived at an old and empty warehouse in an abandoned area of the city. They said that ghosts were around here, monsters taking people's lives. The residents were trying to avoid this area. They said that mysterious things were happening. People vanishing, people dying.

A low laugh escaped his throat. People needed to understand that ghosts and monsters were real, that they were living inside of each breathing human and sometimes, they would come out to play. Like tonight. Tonight was playtime. It's been way too long.

"How is it going?" His voice was low and filled with darkness while he looked around, catching the eyes of August first in the light of a flashlight. The other man just shrugged before he walked over and held the shine of the flashlight towards the ceiling.

Killian lifted his head and tilted it slightly while he looked at the people hanging there. A dark smile crept up on his face. His guests were obviously enjoying themselves up there. Well, at least until the moment they had broken their neck from struggling or they simply couldn't breathe anymore.

He knew it was risky to be out here, but no one would see him. He had his ways of staying hidden in the background while his three boys were doing the dirty work for him. But some nights like this one, he needed to see the faces of his enemies.

"Where are they?" August nodded towards the end of the warehouse where Felix sat, playing with his flashlight and waving toward him. Killian huffed slightly before he walked over, hands deep in his pockets. In front of the youngest boy he saw two people kneeling, a black bag over their heads.

He squatted down in front of them, one was a young woman, shaking heavily while muffled sobs came out of her mouth, the other one was a man, sitting there in silence. Killian chuckled slightly before he took the bag off both of their heads, looking into the make up ruined face of the woman first, then into the glaring stare of the man.

"Where's the money, Luke?" he asked, his voice calm but dangerous at the same time. He reached for the tape that was over the mouth of the other man and ripped it away roughly, getting a hiss from his enemy of the night.

"Not telling. Bastard." Luke's voice sounded dry, like he hadn't had anything to drink in the past few hours, and Killian just chuckled again, turning toward the woman in front of him. He ran the back of his hand over her cheek, his knuckles brushing her soft skin before he removed the tape way more carefully.

"Please, please don't kill us." She begged for her life, and he was already annoyed. He hated begging, except for when it was a woman in bed. Like Emma had last night. A chuckle escaped him before he bit his bottom lip and ran his forefinger from her cleavage to her chin, lifting her head so she was looking in his eyes, and even through the dim light of the flashlight, he could see her red eyes and her ruined make up. Poor girl, got involved with the wrong man.

"Where's the money?" he asked, quite polite even for the situation they were in,but Luke just spat on the ground in front of him and got his attention.

"She won't tell you! No one will! Go ahead, kill us!" Killian just sighed and turned his gaze back to the girl, shaking his head slightly.

"You really got involved with the wrong people, girl. Amateurs, all of them. And now you're here, at the brink of death." He felt her shaking under his fingertip, and he only smirked more, tilting his head a little while he was waiting for her answer.

"Don't tell him!" Killian let out a deep growl and shot Felix one glance who understood. Only seconds later, Luke's mouth was covered with the tape again, and Killian could focus his attention on the blonde in front of him. Her hair wasn't as beautiful as Emma's. Her eyes weren't green either.

She was shaking so hard, and he sighed, dropping his gaze for a moment. He needed the money back. No one stole from him, absolutely no one. It was a crime during a crime, and it wouldn't be forgiven. Luke and his gang thought they could fuck with him, screw him over, but they were wrong, and now all of them were hanging at the ceiling above them except the only two people who could know where the money was.

He shot her an impatient look. He didn't have all night to watch her crying and sobbing, he had to prepare a date for tomorrow, and he really couldn't wait for her until she caught herself. She apparently understood his look and nodded slightly, only to get angry noises from her boyfriend who got Felix's foot on his back and fell forward, grunting in pain.

"The old bunker out of town. Where...where we used to keep our stuff. The first place." Killian didn't need more explanations, he knew what place she meant, and a dark grin came up on his face, licking his lips.

"Such a good girl," he said and patted her cheek softly before he got up, only to see how Luke had got himself up on his knees again, making sounds of complaining. Killian sighed and kicked him in the face so that he fell over while a scream escaped his girlfriend.

He looked up to Felix, then around to August and Jefferson, then back to the two people on the ground in front of him, then back to Felix.

"Hang them. Burn them. I don't care. Don't forget to leave the cops later."

While he turned around and walked outside, he could only hear the girl complaining that he should let them go because she had told him everything he

needed to know, that they deserved their freedom, until silence settled in the warehouse from onesecond to another. He took a deep breath and didn't turn around one more time. His executioners knew what they had to do.

He lit another cigarette while he was going to his car, blowing the smoke in the air.

"I'll find him, brother, don't worry."

* * *

Her face was buried in the soft pillow, the blanket covered only her body and one leg while the other one was free. It was too hot to sleep with the full blanket and too cold for no blanket at all, and she hated the fact that no matter what she did she felt his touch on her like a ghost. She had to masturbate three times before she was able to fall asleep because his ghost touch didn't want to go away, and her mind was consumed with his sweet words and his handsome face and fuck, how the hell was he able to be stuck on her mind that much?

It was not that they were a couple, and she had every right to miss him and his touch and his voice. It was not that they were dating, he was her case and she had slept with him - twice - to make herself feel good because she couldn't deny he was talented. That she won his trust - probably - was only a very welcoming bonus. At least he wanted to see her again, date her, even if it was a big joke for her. Dating. Relationships. Staying until morning. That was not her thing, and she already broke one of her rules. She stayed, and now she couldn't get him out of her head, and she hated it.

"Fucking bastard," she mumbled against her pillow before she turned on her back, feeling her center throb a little, and she groaned when her dream came back into her mind, flashing for her inner eye, and she would bet her morning coffee on the fact that she was dripping just from the very sexual dream that had felt way too real.

For a second, she actually looked around to see if he was next to her or not, but that wouldn't work. Ruby still lived here, had been convincing enough yesterday. She was really curious anyway what would happen if he really came over here and stayed for the night only to meet Ruby at the fridge at some point? That would be really awkward.

She was about to get up when her phone buzzed, the sound even stronger because it was placed on the wooden nightstand, and she groaned. If that was Ruby to tell her she didn't make some coffee already she would kill her.

But instead of Ruby's name it only showed 'Unknown Number' and she frowned before she opened the message.

_'Morning, princess'_

No doubt that it was him, and why the fuck did she just smile because of a morning message from a ruthless drug dealer and probably killer? That was so wrong on so many levels, but she couldn't stop smiling at her phone before she huffed and sank back into the mattress with the phone in her hands, rolling on her stomach to get comfortable.

_'Can't remember if we agreed on pet names, Jones.'_

Not yet, anyway. He already called her 'love' and that was okay, but she couldn't get used to 'princess' or anything else. She hated when people called her a pet name, even 'Em' was saved for special people. She quickly saved his number but stopped when she had to type in a name. How was she supposed to name him? Current case? Most dangerous man on American ground? Hook? Jones? Or simply Killian?

She chose the last thing in case he ever got her phone in his hands. While she waited for his answer she checked her other contacts and anything else she had on her phone. She should have done that before already, but he was quite distracting when he wanted to be.

_'How did you sleep, Swan?'_

Why did even her last name sound like a pet name in her head when he was using it? But she just sighed and accepted it, also wondering why he started small talk in the early morning hours. It was 7am and she wished she could still sleep, but he was keeping her up and she didn't even mind.

_'Okay I guess. You?'_

_'Missed you in my bed ;)'_

He did _not_ just write that. He was supposed to be a dangerous man who was threatening her or who was out to kill people! She could handle that, she would have reasons to punch him in the face or kick him in the crotch, but she couldn't handle cute, no matter if it was faked or not. But somehow she had the feeling that he was quite serious. There had been something in his eyes that told her that he had been honest when he had been worshipping her body, her beauty, just her.

_'You're so dramatic.'_

_'I'm not! I dreamed about you. How your wonderful mouth was wrapped around me to _

_wake me up.'_

She snorted and shook her head, turning on her back to clench her legs together a little. This was ridiculous. If someone from her crew read this, maybe for evidence or god knows what for, she was screwed.

_'Are you seriously sexting me?'_

_'Do you mind?'_

Bastard. He knew what he was doing and with everything he wrote she could hear his voice close to her ear just like the times they slept with each other, his body pressed against hers while he whispered sweet, sweet words in her ear, turning her on even more while he was thrusting in and out of her, his voice rough and thick and fuck she could feel herself get wet. She needed a shower as soon as possible.

_'No.'_

This wasn't even a lie, she really didn't mind him sending her this kind of texts, but the real question was, why didn't she mind? Yes he was great in bed but sexting was kind of intimate? Or wasn't it? Gods, she was so bad at this, and he really didn't need to expect any naughty messages back from her except she was trashed after a night out with Ruby.

_'So? What are you doing?'_

She was a little bit surprised he was changing from sexting to small talk, but she had a feeling it wouldn't stay like that for too long or that he would at least come back to it later. He was totally that kind of guy who enjoyed that even though she couldn't quite imagine him doing that a lot as he could have every woman he wanted with a snap of his fingers.

_'Nothing, really. I just woke up and then got your text.'_

_'You alone?'_

Well, that was an odd question, and she couldn't even answer it. She didn't know if Ruby was still here or already gone or if she had even slept here this night or found some poor guy to tear his clothes off.

_'Why? Are you going to come over so we can make out like teenagers before you leave _

_out of the window as soon as someone else comes in?'_

She laughed briefly at the thought and shook her head. They weren't in a relationship. Hell, he didn't even know where she lived! Well, at least not officially. She didn't know how much his friends - if you could call them that - had found out about her.

_'Well, I wouldn't complain.'_

_'You're an idiot, I hope you know that.'_

Emma certainly didn't expect that exchanging messages with a guy like him would look like that. He was flirty and kind of funny, not rude or anything. Gods, he really needed to stop trying to make her smile because she was doing it again and it was stupid and he was just her case.

_'Anyway, can you make some time today?'_

She frowned for a moment at the text and shifted slightly in her bed on her side, trying to get somehow comfortable with her slightly damp panties down there while she snuggled more into her blanket.

_'Depends on what you have in mind.'_

And it hopefully doesn't include killing her or someone else, but she kind of doubted that he would tell her who he really is so soon or that he would kill her after being so nice to her. Or that was his thing, being nice just to kill her and to play out his sick fantasies.

_'It's a surprise. Can you be ready around 11 am? Also, tell me where you live so I can pick you up.'_

She bit her bottom lip for a moment before she sighed and opened a map app to mark her street and house on it so he could find it easier. She sent it over to him and felt a twist in her stomach, not quite sure what to think about him knowing where she lived. Maybe he already knew before, maybe not, she couldn't say.

_'You better not become some kind of weird stalker!'_

For now she was trying to get any anxious thoughts out of her mind. She still had plenty of time to get ready even though she was curious about what he was planning as it was quite early for a date. Maybe lunch together. Maybe something else, she really didn't know.

_'Ah no, I prefer women to invite me when they need me ; )'_

And there it was again, the flirty tone in his texts that she hated and loved at the same time. He really seemed to be a man with two faces if he was killing people at night and flirting around all day.

_'Who says I need you?'_

_'Oh, you mentioned it quite a few times while we were together'_

She rolled her eyes at his bold answer even through he was right, she had begged for him when he was teasing her for longer than needed. She wasn't used to that kind of foreplay. Men never took care of her like he had done so that she had literally screamed that she needed him.

_'Moron.'_

_'Beauty.'_

_'Ugh, you're the worst.'_

For a long moment he didn't text back and she was wondering what he was doing, maybe he was already sitting on a tree in front of her place, watching her. She trusted him to do everything, he was unpredictable and that was what made him dangerous and interesting at the same time.

_'I wish you were here.'_

He sounded like a lovesick puppy. Could someone slap her and remind her that this is the man who is supposed to be dealing with drugs and lives like he was playing god? No? No one? Damn. She was a little taken off guard with his text, not quite sure how to sort it. Maybe he meant it, maybe not. Ugh, she hated texting, she prefered to look the person in the eye while talking to see if they really meant it or if they were just playing.

_'You know, if you were herem I'd settle between your legs and kiss down your body to your center, my hands holding your hips still while your hands fist in my hair.'_

Asshole. God damn asshole. What was she supposed to answer with? That she was now dripping even more thanks to him and her cruel imagination? That she needed a moment to lock the door so she could get off to what he was saying because it was driving her insane? He apparently sensed that she wasn't answering anytime soon so another text came in, and she cursed him.

_'My scruff against the inside of you thighs while I place kisses on your clit, kisses light as a feather so you barely feel them, and you beg me to give you more.'_

That was it. She groaned loudly and hit the call button so she could personally yell at him for being an asshole. In her state now, she would need three showers to calm down or she would simply touch herself, but she doubted it would make her as happy as his touch.

As soon as he picked up, she could hear a low chuckle from him and she just growled into the speaker.

"I wondered how long it would take you to call me," he said in a cocky voice, and she just rolled her eyes.

"You could just have called on your own, you know." She bit her bottom lip and couldn't help but run her free hand slightly over her body. His voice was so unfair.

"Hey, I just figured you would need to relax a little after spending a night without me and my pleasure. At least I know that I'm hard for you after my sweet dream."

She hated him, and she didn't even know how she got here. First, he was sexting and now he was talking dirty through the phone and for gods sake, he was supposed to be her case, but she had to play along, didn't want to seem boring or anything. On the other hand, as soon as she had made it too easy for him the other night, he had dropped her.

One thing she knew for sure: if he wanted to play, she wouldn't make it easy for him, and she wouldn't back away. He seemed to like playing games no matter if it was with her or people's lives.

"Hmm...tell me about it? Your dream I mean." She put on her sweetest, innocent voice while she played with her hair for a moment, trying to imagine how he was naked in his bed now, maybe his hand already wrapped around his cock, maybe just squeezing it while having his boxershorts on, getting friction through the fabric.

"Oh well, it was just me, getting woken up by you and your sweet mouth wrapped around me, taking my cock in your mouth as far as possible. My hand found its way into your hair, pushing you down while my hips rocked up until I pulled you up to me so I could kiss you."

She moaned softly at the thought and swallowed, her free hand running over her breast, palming it slightly. Damn, she wished she could just go over to him and fuck him until they were both a panting mess with tangled limbs like the times before. She was literally addicted to him, and it was such a huge mistake. But how do you tell a junkie that his drug is wrong?

"Mmm," she purred into the phone, his voice way too addictive, and she really had to ask herself if he was given the voice just for dirty talk because the deepness and the accent only made it worse than she was used to. Not that her guys ever talked like he did. He was special.

Emma carassed her flesh a little harder before she slipped under her sleeping shirt to feel the bare skin of her breast before she remembered that she should probably say something or he might hang up on her.

"Well, now I'm all worked up thanks to you. What are you going to do about it?" She smirked slightly and licked her lips, just waiting for him to answer while she pulled her shirt over her head quickly so her upper body was bare to her touch, wishing his hands would wander over her body.

"Touch yourself for me. Run your hands down your body slowly and do what makes you feel good. Tell me how it feels."

Her hand was shaking while she was running it down her body slowly, like he probably would as he could tease her for hours. Heat rushed between her legs, her heart raced in her chest, and for gods sake she shouldn't be turned on by just that. It was crazy, and she loved and hated it at the same time.

When her fingers slipped inside her panties she let out a moan and closed her eyes for a second. "So hot and wet." She tried to spread the wetness that was pooling down there everywhere, and it only aroused her more.

Then she could hear rustling cotton on the other end of the phone and smirked a little. He must have taken his shorts off or threw the blanket aside or something similiar to that.

"Go on," he growled slightly, his voice thick and husky with lust. "Run your finger around your clit in slow circles."

She did as he said and closed her eyes, thinking about him and how he probably had his hand wrapped around his cock, stroking lazily up and down his shaft while he listened to her silent pants. Just the thought made her moan again and she heard him chuckle on the other end.

"Take your panties off if you haven't already. I wish I could see your gorgeous body now."

Her hand was shaking even more when she pushed her panties down far enough before she started to rub around her clit again, her throat dry. She had her eyes still closed with the picture of him between her legs, and she wished she could grip his hair to press his lips against her center.

"How do you feel?" he asked and for a moment, she could swear that he sounded literally wrecked. At least he was panting as much as she was.

"Hot, the heat is rushing down more and more. I'm so wet, and I just want your head between my legs," she whimpered as an answer, and he groaned on the other end.

"Push two fingers inside like I would do. Move them in and out slowly while your thumb brushes over your clit. Don't come until I tell you to."

She swallowed and bit her bottom lip when she pushed two fingers inside of her, stretching herself and another moan left her throat before she moved them in and out, the wetness making it easy.

"Fuck, I'm so hard for you, Emma."

A low whine left her mouth at his words, she wanted to wrap her hand around his cock just like she wished it would be his fingers inside of her, not her own. Her thumb brushed her clit a little faster now, her orgasm already building inside of her, and she bucked her hips against her hand.

"Can I come?" Yes, she may have sounded impatient, but she was fucking wrecked already, and she just needed release or she would explode or something. But instead of an answer, she just heard him panting more into the phone, working himself up just like she did.

It felt like ages until she heard him formulating a word again.

"Yes." More a growl of lust than anything else, but as soon as the word was out she pressed her thumb down on her clit and rubbed it fast until she rocked her hips up one more time and came with a loud moan, maybe even mixed with her name.

Only a second later, she could hear one of the most primal groans ever from him before their conversation turned into synchronous panting at each other, both apparently more spent than they should have been by just this.

"That was," he stared and took a deep breath, but she was faster than him.

"A very nice good morning," she answered and chuckled slightly while she kicked her panties off. New ones highly required after a long, preferable cold shower.

"Aye, Swan." He laughed softly, and she wished she could see his face now, his sex hair, the flush on his cheeks he always had after he came. "Don't forget to be ready at eleven."

Emma couldn't even answer as he had already hung up, and she just took a deep breath before she put her phone aside and turned, pressing her face into the pillows. For now it was fun, just a simple thing as long as she pushed aside who he really was. He was a great lover for sure, and if he was a different man, everything would go a little bit different.

She lied to herself on that part - she would do the same thing over and over again because she finally felt good after a long time again without knowing how deep she was already in.

* * *

Killian was on his bed, his arm over his eyes to ignore the sun that was shining into his room while he panted, his phone still next to him. He had trouble catching a real breath or thought, but he knew that this woman was driving him nuts.

He couldn't describe why she had caught his eye. She was supposed to be a one night fuck but she had something on her, something special. Something that pulled him closer to her, and he knew that it could be dangerous but damn, she haunted him in his dreams. He didn't lie when he told her that he wished she was here - he had the urge to touch her, to press his lips on hers, to thrust inside of her with a force that would make her feel like she would break because he needed to get her out.

What he wanted? He didn't know. He wanted to fuck her, hard and fast and throw her away like he usually did, but he just couldn't. Instead of that, he wanted to see her again, called it a date just to have a reason. Normally he didn't do such things, didn't date. His relationships started with a fuck, and he would either keep his woman a little while because they were good or he would never see them again because they were okay.

He groaned loudly and couldn't find the strength to get up to clean himself, his cum still all over his body. That is until he heard the bathroom door open and someone come back into the bedroom.

"Grab a towel and clean me." His words were harsh, and he didn't even raise his arm to look at her. He wanted to get her out anyway.

"Why didn't you wait for me?" The sweet voice he was used to came to his ears, and normally, he would grab her and tease her until he was hard again, but right now he was annoyed with her mere existence.

He didn't answer her and just waited for her footsteps. Bathroom, grabbing a towel, bedroom again, kneeling on the blanket that was covering his bottom half, hanging low over his hips, and only now he lifted his arm and propped himself up on his forearms to look at her, how her brown long hair tickled his skin when she lowered her head, trying to clean him in her own way.

"I said the towel. If I wanted you to lick me I would have said it," he barked at her, and she lifted her head again, her brown eyes boring into his and a pout showed up when she rubbed the towel over his stomach carefully.

He sighed and ran a hand over his neck, waiting for her to back up after she finished. For a long moment, he looked her over. Keila. His personal whore. Her real name? Probably something very different, but he couldn't care less. She was one of the women who stayed longer with him than one night. Every time he needed a fuck he called her or would visit her and she would give him her body all night long.

Last night, he had tried to get the beautiful blonde out of his mind after he couldn't fall asleep after hours. A quick call and she was there within minute. Jefferson had even brought her. Killian was glad he had chosen a different apartment for this time as he couldn't have fucked her in the same bed he had slept with Emma.

But that god damn woman had been stuck in his mind even while he fucked this once so pure and innocent girl under him. He had had a hard time not moaning Emma's name when he spilled himself on her stomach. The brunette wasn't enough anymore.

"Get out."

He got up from the bed and pulled his boxershorts on, getting a dumb look back from her when he turned around again, and he growled, annoyed that she apparently couldn't understand two simple words.

"Are you deaf? Piss off!"

Of course he wasn't the gentleman he normally was right now, but he couldn't stand her anymore for now. She had been here too long, and she wasn't Swan. He also had to prepare for a date and couldn't waste more time on her and her attempts to flirt and to get him back to bed.

"But-" she started when he walked over to the other side of the room, opening the wardrobe to pick some clothes for the meeting with Emma he could put on after a quick shower.

"Since when do you contradict?" It wasn't much of a question as he probably made it known a couple of times that he hated it when people disagreed with something he said or told them to do.

"I just figured we would spend a little more time together. It's been a while,"she answered and got up from the bed, coming to his side to run her hand down his arm. She wasn't even covered with her towel anymore, and he gritted his teeth.

"You have two minutes to get dressed and get out of here before I put a bullet through your head, and I'm not keen on scratching the tiny pieces of your brain from the wall."

His voice had turned into something dark and dangerous, and he didn't need to look at her to see the horror in her eyes. He admitted that he had barely reacted like this before, but right now he felt like he would explode if she didn't get out.

She vanished quite quickly with a huff, and he just went on with picking clothes before he walked into the living room only dressed in his shorts and his phone in his hand, looking down from the window wall where he could see her walking down the street with fast steps.

He used speed dial without looking at the screen to call Jefferson, who picked her up only seconds later.

"Get rid of Keila. Don't care how, dead or alive, doesn't matter. Just make sure she never bothers me again.

With that, he already hung up again on his friend and sighed, leaning his forehead against the cold window and closed his eyes for a second. He groaned when pictures of Swan flashed in front of his inner eye, and he pulled away from the window, running a hand through his hair.

He needed to get ready for their date and his surprise for her.

* * *

_A/N: Long chapter again because I couldn't stop myself. Hope you liked it! Any ideas what his surprise could be~? Curious if Emma can tame him? And why is he so attracted to her?~ I'd love to hear your thoughts, so leave me some reviews, they're quite motivating. Also: I will be on vacation for the next two weeks, so the new chapter is coming at the beginning of October (after we all recovered from the seasons premiere). See you soon!~_


End file.
